Wild Hunt
by s2Teennovelist
Summary: Yugi is a werewolf. Yami is the new Beta of the pack. Alpha Atem is the on thing separating them. When Yugi Pledges his love to Yami Atem offers him a deal: if Yugi defeats him in the Wild Hunt he will be Yami's mate, he fails, he's banished from the pack
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my submission for my forum Friend Spirithorse's Cliche contest! (she's awesome!) Again Lucky numbers 5 and 9 pull through for me: I got were-fics and generblending. This is my werewolf cliche. I actually got this idea after reading a Reveral of Fortune, a Tricker tale by Holly Black but never got around to writing it. Now i know why-It was born to be a fanfic!

Originally this was suppose to be a one-shot but since it was so long (this part is 17 pages!) I decided to make it a two-shot instead.

**WARNING:** There is a General lemon in this chap (which was not orignally intenteded but managed to worm its way in)

Here it is! My Werewolf-cliché: Wild Hunt

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and this was inspired by Holly black's a Reversal of Fortune. The only thing i own is the plot and the Idea.

**Summary:** Yugi is a werewolf raised by humans, his lover Yami, heir to the alpha, has just become Beta of the pack. The only thing separating them is Yami's older brother Atem, the domineering, over-protective leader of the pack, who feels Yugi's lack of caliber makes him unfit to be Yami's life-mate. When Yugi, frustrated by the packs' lack of respect and jealous of the females throwing themselves at Yami's feet, accidently declares himself as Yami's mate, the only way he can—asking for Atem's permission, Atem offers him a challenge: if he can defeat Atem in the Wild Hunt, he can be Yami's mate, he fails, he's banished from the pack!

Special Thanks to Zephyra Muoto from DA for being such an awesome Beta and editing this for me! You rock girl!

* * *

**The Wild Hunt**

Feet hammered against the forest floor. Water splashed, leaves flew, and dust kicked up in heavy clouds as the harshness of the pace disturbed the carpet of leaves. He slid down the slope, ignoring the mud soaking his hands, the knees of his jeans and boots, and dove into the woods. He ducked under thick, dripping branches of elms and branches. Ferns and looping briars brushed against his calves, and the leaves released the sweet odor of rot when he disturbed the carpet of leaves and weeds in his haste. He clawed at the wooden limbs hindering his path, them clinging to his arms and legs, trying to block his path to freedom.

Footsteps galloped behind him, too swift and silent to be human.

The sound was like wind moving through the shadows of the forest, swifter then any predator and more stealthy than any shadow. It was then he realized his mistake. His attempted cover would be his downfall. This was a creature of the night woods, a being born from the wild force of nature moving with the swiftness of a jungle cat, the stealth of the shadows, the skill of a hunter, and the cover of the woods.

But he had one thing his chaser lacked.

His eyes hardened as he increased his pace, fear gone from his step. Once he'd put enough distance between them, he dove behind a thick tree, and braced his hands against the rough bark. His nails extended to sharp, black claws. His canines sharpened and he smirked, feeling the weight of his fangs protruding over his lower lips.

The scents of the forest burned in his nose and eyes which had suddenly grown sharper. He could smell the damp wood of the tree when his claws scratched the bark, the pungent green of the shrubs, crushed beneath his boots. The sharp aroma of the hair burned his nose and sent a thrill through his entire body, thick with crumpled leaves, the smoke of some burnt ground, the rot of disintegrating wood, and the spoilage remains of animal storage from winter.

His ears began to grow, from their round human shape into a sharp rectangular shape, poking from the inky tresses of his black hair, tipped with crimson. His hearing doubled in volume, as the sounds of the forest echoed around him: the rustling of thousands of branches and leaves, the crunch of dead plants blanketing the forest floor, the churning of moles and creatures beneath the earth, the wail of the wind through the trees.

He remembered the first time this had occurred, how overwhelming the process had been, how painful. He could still remember the myriad of sensations, too many to filter out, and the screech and burning of his body when it completely changed its shape.

But he couldn't worry about that now. He'd come a long way from that lonely, timid child desperate to discover who he was, willing to do anything for answers. He was so much stronger now, wiser, more powerful. Now he was the hunter, and he wouldn't let his chaser forget it anytime soon.

He waited, ears open, senses on high alert, claws poised and ready for action, legs, bent and body positioned in a perfect pounce. He didn't need his true form for this challenge. He waited. A sound like the swoop of a bird echoed through the trees, barely a sound.

Found him. He pounced—

—Only to be forced on his back by a force pinning his chest and hips all at once to the ground beneath him. Clawed hands grabbed the wrists pinning him, eagle-spread beneath his capture, the wind knocked right out his chest leaving him breathless and panting. His eyes widened in shock and horror. Once he met the arrogant, triumphant smirk of his capture's eyes he realized his mistake. But it was too late.

He was helpless. Unsure what else to do he screamed.

"Boo!" His eyes flew open just in time to see the playful crimson orbs, set in a chiseled face, framed by a forelock of wild golden bangs. A crown of midnight black dipped in blood red and streaks with blond adorned his head, much wilder and harsher than his own silky spiked of gold, red, and black. A playful smirk like a child with a puppy danced across his face, and he chuckled at the boy beneath him. "Miss me, aibou?"

Growling, the boy braced his legs beneath his capture's hips, and pushed him up, effectively flipping him off him and—too shocked to recover from the surprise attack—was unable to stop himself from landing in a ditch where a pile of decaying wood, branches, and dead plants had accumulated.

The smaller lifted his legs in the air, and jumped using his hips to his feet, before turning around smirking as his lover crawled out of the ditch, hissing from the contact. Mud splotched his caramel skin, his hair fell to a mop atop his head, matted with sticks and leaves. And his eyes and smirk twisted into a look of discomfort, but returned the second his eyes me the large violet ones of his little love. "I'll take that as a no."

His smirk widened as he strolled and crouched to his knees, and balanced himself on his heels, while the older boy struggled to pull himself from the debris. "Don't you know not to sneak up on a werewolf, Yami?" He teased and flicked Yami's nose, as if he were a disobedient dog, then giggled. "They're known to attack."

The forenamed Yami grinned wickedly at the mischievous violet eyes of his lover. His crimson eyes lit up, recognizing the game. "Why Yes, Yugi, I _do _know that." Yugi's heart sank, recognizing that look, but before he could escape, Yami pressed his heels against the slope and lunged. Yugi screeched, as Yami pounced on him, the two rolled around trying to gain the upper-hand, but Yami won with ease, effectively pinning Yugi to the ground—his wrists level with his head and his lower body pinned with Yami's own. He hissed as his back made contact with the hard floor, and growled at the smirk on Yami's face.

"Yami!" Yugi half growled, half whined, squirming. "Let me up."

"Awe, why?" Yami whined playfully. "I like you right here," he teased, rubbing their nose together, "pinned beneath me." He nuzzled Yugi's cheek, smirking triumphantly when Yugi moaned, despite himself. "Unable to move…" Yugi shivered, trying to regain control of himself.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Yugi asked, as his eyes fluttered closed, letting Yami's fangs nips at his neck and shoulders. It wasn't a question.

"It depends," Yami whispered against Yugi's skin. His kiss was slow and deliberate; his fangs gently graced the surface. "Is it working?" He abandoned Yugi's neck for his eyes. Rich ruby bore in to brilliant amethyst, before his lips descended to Yugi's.

Both were shocked and enthralled by the intensity of the kiss, their mouths and tongues combated the other for dominance, demanding the other to surrender. Their hands tangled in the other's hair, caressed their bodies and sank in to the ground. They rolled over and over, trying to dominate the other, but were too lost in their passion to care who won and who lost. When the kiss broke, they both panted like dogs in heat. Their eyes hadn't left the other's, blazing with love and intensity. Yami kissed his cheek then attacked his neck again. Yugi writhed against him, feeling his lover' s claws dance across his body and his fangs on his neck and shoulders. He writhed against him, his claws drawing lines on his back, while the other gripped at his hair. Yugi rolled them over, feeling his fangs and claws extend, his blood singing in his veins.

Yami ripped his shirt off, his ears and hair already becoming shaggier, as his fangs and eyes sharpened. "Come run with me beneath the moonlight."

Yugi smirked, revealing his own fangs, and shoved him off him, and rolled over on his feet. "Not so fast wolf boy. You want me, you gotta catch me first." They both howled as his blood sang. His body shattered as the Change rushed through him.

The first time had been horrible. He'd been so scared and unsure of what was happening. He'd screamed the entire time: his body exploded like it was on fire; his bones cracked and moved beneath his muscles, his skin ripped and fur shot like needles through his skin. Even with Yami's help it had been horrible, but had Yami not been there to calm him down and coach him through the unbearable ache of the first time he may have been one of the wolves who died during their first Change.

But he survived, and not only that, when it was finished, he'd run with Yami, faster than anyone in the pack ever had. He felt the moonlight in his blood, the ecstasy of the wild and the power of the forest inside him that night. When they reached the mountain he got there first—even beating the pack leader. He started the wolf's song, and everyone else joined in—either by force or choice.

That night he became a member of the pack. A werewolf who only months prior had been nothing but a lonely teen desperate for his place in the world and found it in the spunky Yami, the teenage werewolf who desperately wanted to escape the rules and authorities of his family ever since dominance of the pack shifted to his older brother, had joined the fiercest pack on the East Coast without breaking a sweat. Yami had been so proud of him that night, and most of the pack had welcomed him—the younger members anyway. The elders wanted to hold on to the fact that only blood should govern a pack but the times had changed and the Old Ways even though they still held a firm grip on the customs of modern society, the laws violating free choice has lost their power. Even the Alpha couldn't deny a wolf who'd proven himself superior.

But now he _was _the power of the wilderness. He thrived in the Change. He wanted to run for the joy of it, hunt for the thrill of the chase and the power of the kill.

His body felt raw, and powerful, and alive!

Already his skin prickled with the sprouts of fur and the joints of his fingers ached as they formed his claws and his ears pricked as they lengthened. Yami's rich pearls of laughter danced in his ears as he stood in all his naked glory. Yugi laughed as he dropped his boxers and kicked them to the side.

Their laugher turned to howls with the first ripple of their skin. His blood blazed with the heat of desire, his limbs and bones expanded with power, his jaw extended and his teeth sharpened. He doubled over as his arms lengthened and his legs shortened, and his muscles spasmed before becoming ripped with muscles and bone. His spine crunched as his tail formed. He felt the momentary pain and then the sweet release and howled!

A million sensations surged through him at once. He could hear, taste and feel every sound, taste and aroma of the forest. Fur ripped across his skin, his back arched and his muscles spasmed with power and force. His nails and claws extended and sank into the ground. His screams of pleasure and freedom turned to howls.

They ran with the wind. Tasting the damp earth, rotted weeds and water drenching the air. The soft earth and grass wrapped around their feet as they ran together. Yugi could feel Yami on him, chasing him as they ran the length of the river.

Running faster and faster: the Wind in their steps, the hunt in their blood; and the sweetness of the chase.

Yami pounced, barely missing Yugi by an inch, but he stopped and leapt over the wolf as he landed. The second his back paws hit the ground he took off running, but Yami was faster and with a swipe of his paws, Yugi lost his footing and Yami was on him again. But Yugi was never one to give up: it was why Yami loved him. Yugi rolled over and tried to kick him off but Yami's grip was strong and the two wolves wrestled, rolling around in a blaze of fur. They broke apart and lunged at the other again, as if bracing for a right but instead they nipped and played like two puppies lost in their fun. They rolled around again, before landing in a tumbled heap.

Yugi broke into a sprint with Yami behind him.

_You little tease. _Yugi chuckled, hearing Yami snort, but he kept running.

_You want me you gotta catch me. _Yugi teased, he could hear Yami smirking behind him, relishing in the challenge. He may have been stronger, but Yugi was faster. If Yugi gained enough speed, Yami was in the dust, but if he lost his balance and Yami was on him he was powerless. They knew their limits. Knew the other's strengths and weaknesses, knew how to use that to their advantage.

Especially during the hunt.

The kill was swift and fast. They found their prey before it even knew it was there. The buck had been grazing in a field while they were chasing each other. They both stopped silent the second the caught its scent. One look and they knew what to do. Yami vanished to the shadows, while Yugi took to the grass and moved like a cheetah. The buck took the bait and ran. Ran for his life. Ran straight into a trap. Straight into Yami's jaws.

They killed it together, satisfying their hunger and howling in delight as the night unfurled around them. Once they finished, they curled up together, nuzzling the others warm fur, until their noses rubbed together. The reverse back was like removing an outer layer of clothing that shed on its own, but neither noticed once their lips met. Yami braced himself on his arm, while the other wrapped around Yugi's waist, while Yugi wrapped his arms around him and slid beneath him. Their kiss deepened as they dueled for dominance, neither willing to relinquish their hold. Only the need for air separated them and Yugi lay in his lover's arms.

Then something pricked at both their sense.

Their fears were confirmed as the thunder of footsteps reached the clearing. Yami's head snapped up and he growled in both fury and annoyance. Yugi jumped and rolled around.

The wolves flooded the clearing like black, gold, white and russet shadows, all with glowing eyes. The brighter coats of the younger members glittered in the moonlight, some of them howling and snickering in approval of the scene while the older ones snorted. Yugi heard many of the females growl and resisted the urge to smirk—if only to rub it in that Yami was his. But that victory was hollow as a blown egg as the wolves—the ones in the front with more reluctance—parted ways for a large wolf that if not for the ruby outline of his fur, was so black he blended into the night with eyes the color of blood.

The fur on Yami's back bristled as he pulled Yugi close to him, but the younger growled at the action, not wanting to look weak in front of the arrogant wolf. Yami's pupils sharpened and his canines extended as he growled warningly.

The wolf's smirk was the only warning before the Reverse took effect and instead of an onyx wolf, a tall, muscular man with a lean, but strong build emerged in its place. Caramel skin pulled tight over his perfectly proportioned body; his face was chiseled and his eyes were sharp and defined. A jagged forelock of golden bangs framed his elegant face, and a wild crown of midnight dipped in blood adorned his head, even wilder and darker then Yami's. A tattoo-like mark shaped like a bloody closed-crescent of sovereignty adorned his brow. There was no denying it; he was Atem, the Alpha, leader of the pack: a taller, stronger, darker mirror image of the boy holding Yugi in his arms.

He smirked a smile that curled at the corners, though disgust burned in his burgundy eyes at the sight, the color of dried blood. The sharpness of his gaze fixed on Yami. "You're late, brother."

Yami held his ground. "I was unaware I needed to be someplace," he smirked at the fury barely there in his brother's eyes. Sometimes it was worth the damage to pull at his strings.

"You're Beta, Yami; your duty is to the pack," Atem's tone commanded, before it took a harsh bite, his glare turning to the smaller wolf. "Not roam about the forest with your pet."

Yugi was on his feet the second the insult left the leader's lips, but Yami caught him before he did something he'd severely regret. "I am not Beta yet, Atem." Yami matched his brother's tone; his face held no emotion and his eyes betrayed nothing. "And what my lover and I do when we are alone is our business; you only have no reason for concern unless the issue of mates is involved."

It took all of Atem's control not to flinch at Yami's retort, and all of Yami's will to resist the urge to smirk. "Not yet. But you will be and it would do you wise to accustom yourself to that fact, brother." Atem warned harshly; his voice dangerously low. "I expect to see you at the ceremony tonight. If you care at all for your benefit, you _will _be there on time." His tone held no argument and the force behind it made even Yami and Yugi flinch in fear.

Convinced he asserted his dominance; Atem turned on his heels, grabbing a black trench coat handed to him, and threw it over his naked body. The black leather shimmered in the night like the wings of a raven. Without another word the pack parted ways for the Alpha before following him in either wolf or human forms. Few stayed behind, and smiled at their companions with wide smirks.

Once the tension of the silent war ended, Yugi suddenly became aware of their situation. Realizing he was naked, he squeaked and jumped behind Yami hoping to hide his pale form. "Dammit," he snapped.

Yami just chuckled. Having grown up a werewolf, Yami was used to their lack of modesty, but he'd failed to reach that level of progress with Yugi. In Yugi's mind, his body was for Yami's eyes and Yami's eyes alone—a fact Yami took great pleasure in asserting.

"Oh relax, Runt. It's nothing we haven't seen before," A roguish white wolf teased.

Yugi went crimson. "Shut up, Bakura!" he snapped at the snickering white wolf, until a smack on the nose from a pale, slender white haired boy in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt silenced him. "Be nice, you!" The white-haired youth ordered.

Bakura growled before a tanned, muscular youth with a shaggy mass of white hair, emerged. "What? I'm just teasing?" He snorted, throwing Yami a pair of leather pants.

He caught it with ease and slipped it on, while the youth handed Yugi a change of clothes.

"Thanks, Ryou," Yugi smiled. Ryou had been the first wolf aside from Yami of the pack to accept Yugi, having been one of the weaker members of the pack and already mated, Ryou adored the idea of having a new friend to talk to. It was even more of a delight to learn their new member was a fun-loving and spirited youth with a wild heart unlike the other stuck-up non-mated females of the pack.

"Hey, who started the party and didn't invite me?" A playful blond emerged from the forest.

"Hey Jou," Yugi smiled, slipping on a lavender shirt.

"This is your idea of a party?" Ryou teased.

"What, you're not havin' fun?" Jou teased the whitenette. "So Yug, ya ready for the party tonight?"

"Ready to see my boyfriend become servant to the boss from hell, hardly." Yugi snorted, while Yami just laughed.

"Now Yugi, I may not be happy about becoming Beta, but it does have its benefits," he playfully stroked Yugi's hair . "Once I'm second-in-command I won't have to answer to anyone, and I plan on using that power to make you my mate, officially."

"No one but Atem," Bakura mumbled, crossing his arms and blinked when four sets of glares landed on him. "Oh don't look at me like that, you all know Atem is just gonna use this as another way to try and keep Yami in check. If it weren't for all that traditional bloodline crap, he'd just come up with some other excuse."

"Hate to say it," Jou crossed his arms over his bare chest apprehensively, "But I gotta agree with Bakura. You know how Atem gets when he wants something done."

Yami snorted like an angry bull. "Atem can't control me. He knows that, he just likes to play with the illusion that he can."

"We know that, Yami, but be careful. Just because Atem can't do something doesn't mean he won't try." Bakura warned, purely out of concern. He may not have acted like it, but he respected and cared for his best friend _a lot_. Yami was happier with Yugi and he—and Atem—saw that, and if the elder wolf wasn't so dictatorial and deep-seated in those traditions and customs that dictated the wolves, he'd be happy for his little brother.

But it would never happen. Atem was Alpha, a born leader and a good one, no one could deny that, but one that commanded authority and power like his human form commanded sex appeal. That was the way of the wolves, the Alpha was by no means a dictator but he was very well respected, to a degree feared, and one who had no problem asserting his power if the need came.

"We better get ready," Bakura announced, noting the position of the moon. " The moon'll be in the middle of the sky soon, and if we show up like this Atem'll have a proxy."

"Yeah tha'd be the day," Jou howled with laugher.

Deciding not to bother with their wolf forms, the group bolted through the forest back towards the place, even Yugi. The wolves had sheltered their back in a large medieval monastery conveniently located in the heart of the woods, isolated from society. Having been abandoned centuries ago, the wolves had made the decaying stone fortress their home. It was perfect: a wide space with a buttress entrance, and enormous rose-window surrounded by flying buttresses and abutments supporting the roof. The roof was composed of spires and towers, and the crossing made entrance, exit, and runs both easy and enjoyable.

They had the buttress doors open, created with a clash of the ancient world order and Modern chaos. Buttress pillars formed the isles on either side of the nave. Tapestries of silk hung from them. The Transit and choir had been converted to a main room/ballroom/party for wolves. Rock music blared in the background, pouring from enormous speakers while the DJs argued and clawed through a storm of CDs and records, stacked in boxes in front of an enormous brass organ, caked with dust. Wolves were already there dressed like aristocrats and party goers sitting on leather couches and velvet lined chairs, drinking out of crystal goblets. Others drank straight out of beer or soda cans. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling lit with lights instead of candles while Disco balls in the corners spiraled around reflecting off the glossy surfaces bathing the entire room in a rainbow of neon lights. Rugs and carpets the color of burgundy covered the stone floors, while a red velvet carpet swept a line across the center to the dais.

At the heart of the chaos atop the dais Atem sat upon a throne of bone-like birch, one ankle gracefully crossed over his knee with a glass of wine in hand, looking commanding even in such a relaxed state. A form fitting trench coat with silver buttons all the way to his knees and a pair of silver-studded steel-toe boots adorned his figure. The darkness of the night and his clothes made his bloody eyes burn like a raging fire. His eyes cast a dark shadow when he turned to see the source of the commotion and he smirked with what he found. Yami glared at the other, meeting his glowing eyes before urging the rest of the group with his chin to keep going deciding another fight with his brother wasn't worth it.

The group ignored the gazes suddenly flying their way as they entered. Bakura snapped at anyone who looked at them and burst out laughing when they dashed away like kicked puppies. Yami growled at anyone who sent a glance at them, causing the members to retreat. Noticing some of the female members of the pack glowering at him, Yugi didn't know if he should glare back or smirk. Compared to the other glamorized wolves in the room, he knew for a fact he stuck out, but at the same time, he couldn't resist the thought of rubbing it in that he was a higher caliber because of his skills, and even more so because he had Yami, but at the same time he could see the disgust on their faces as if wanting to say 'you don't belong here, Earthsider!' but kept their tongues in check only to spare themselves the wrath of the Beta _and _the Alpha.

He was just as happy as everyone else when they left the parlor entrance. Once in the hallway the group parted ways and left to their respective quarters. From then Yugi and Yami raced the other to the largest room at the end of the hallway—Yugi won but Yami still swooped him into his arms before he could push the door open and instead kicked it open and carried his fidgeting lover inside.

Despite Atem's reluctance and his absolute fury at being unable to say otherwise, Yugi shared Yami's room. Not that Yugi minded. Unlike the traditional monk rooms, they'd converted several of the larger rooms into bed ones. As Beta Yami was rewarded with one of the largest rooms and was allowed to do with it as he pleased. The room itself was a cross between rectangular and circular and was composed of several arch-shaped flying buttresses. The walls, he'd rebelliously painted a rich scarlet to counter the dark presence of the castle. A large stain glass window consumed almost an entire wall. An iron chandelier hung from the ceiling, lit with dozens of flame-shaped light-bulbs filling the room with light once Yami slammed his hand on the switch.

The furniture was a mismatch of styles and ages. An enormous Oakwood wardrobe with carvings of mythical creatures stood proud against the wall. A modern-day iron and glass desk took up the back wall near the heart of the room with a slender laptop, a lamp, piles of papers and books and book-holders carved in the shape of lions on top. A huge plush chair, perfect for lounging around in, sat parallel to a long leather couch, both in front of a large, lean TV, resting top an iron table, in the corner where a ton of plugs were plugged into a portable generator. Several modern bookcases lined the walls backed with a plethora of books, DVDs and video games. Cases spilled over into a pile of video game controllers and different gaming stations. The cables and cords wrapped around its respective station like a coil of snakes.

The center piece was an enormous queen-sized bed lying horizontal against the opposing wall. An enormous canopy of red, black and gold curtains shielded the sleepers from the light of the stain glass window, over an iron bed-frame in the shape of a web of vines on all but one side of the bed. A excess of thick, fluffy pillows and fleecy blankets made up the mattress while several others formed the comforter.

Yami deposited his heavy burden on the inviting piece of furniture and pounced on Yugi before he could even squeak. Yugi glared at him, but Yami silence any retort he had with a kiss, to which Yugi melted into. The loose clothing they wore for the sole purpose of making it back to the Den, were easily lost as their hands and claws began to explore. They both fell back panting once the kiss ended, Yugi, eyes half-lidded, lied sinking into the pillows, and Yami on top of him panting like a dog in heat. Yugi hissed and bit his lips to keep from moaning as their bare heated skin came into contact. He gritted his teeth even more when Yami's lips left his neck and his fangs found his chest instead.

Sensing where this was going, Yugi forced himself into a sitting position even as Yami tried to push him back down again. "Yami, as much as I would love to continue this, we don't have time. Your ceremony will start soon and we need to get dressed."

"Aw..." Yami moaned like a kicked puppy. "We can make time."

"No we can't ," Yugi playfully pushed him off him. "I know you, even without foreplay we'll be here all night, and I don't need Atem finding another reason to dislike me."

Hearing his brother's name, Yami growled. "Good point." He finally gave in and walked over to the wardrobe, before throwing it open, and shifting through Yugi's clothes. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Nothing casual since this is a social calling." Yugi replied, hopping off the bed and searching through the combined wardrobe.

"You're lucky. I'd love to go casual all the time. Too bad part of the job as Beta is to 'look the part'." Yami snorted in annoyance. Yugi giggled, pulling out an emerald Renaissance frock with matching green fishnet legging. "I thought you loved leather?"

"I do, for me leather is casual, I was talking about these fancy Victorian get-ups Atem always insists on." Yami corrected pulling on a scarlet vest-like top that covered his torso and exposed his navel and matching pair of red leather pants that hugged his hips. Both tied with multiple black straps with gold buckles across the chest and legs. Over it he pulled on a sleeveless black trench-coat, the tail done in specific tatters, all lined with gold along the hems, with gold and silver points for the sleeves.

"Ya-mi," Yugi moaned blushing at his lover's choice of clothes. "Are you_ trying _to seduce me?"

"May-be…" Yami smirked like a playful child, gently flicking Yugi's nose, when he growled, knowing full well it would tick him off.

"Oh, you just love to piss me off don't you?" Yugi growled, though Yami didn't even flinch.

"Can I help it if you look adorable when you're angry?" Yami grinned like a Cheshire cat, swaying his hips a bit.

"The rest of the pack already does that much better than you do." Yugi snorted, though bitterness seeped into his voice before he could stop is, marring the joke.

Recognizing the tone, Yami's mouth curved into a comforting smile, as he stroked Yugi's cheek. "I am forbidden nothing."

"But they don't want me here…" Yugi said without moving, his eyes focused on the floor. "Atem, everyone but you and our friends…they don't like me near you… Why?" He'd never asked before. He'd always assumed it was jealously, and maybe it was, but some of the older members of the pack, Atem especially, why was he so against Yugi being part of the family.

Yami's mouth formed a line. "It isn't you, aibou, it's me, and before you say anything, no I am not only saying that it is the truth. The She-weres want power, they want to be queen, but they also know only the strongest female gets to mate Atem and that's only if he approves of her. Even if a woman is the strongest of the pack, if the Alpha is displeased with her, she will never be queen. With me it is different. I am forbidden nothing, I may have whatever, whomever I wish so long as they are another wolf—whether turned or birth does not matter. Once I choose a mate, they know all their chances at power are lost. It's the same with some of the senior pack members. They see you, a young wolf who can out shine them. That angers them because they feel they have worked hard for their position and now they are 'past their prime'. It is the same with me and Atem, they feel neither of us deserves our place and we only have it because of our blood—or rather they tell themselves that because they know if they were to challenge either of us to a fight there would be no competition."

"But that doesn't answer my question. Why doesn't Atem want me to be with you?"

He looked like he was about to bite his lip, then ran a hand through his forelock. "Because Atem and I are gentry and you're…you're not," he said awkwardly, unsure how else to phrase it.

"Basically, I'm low class." Yugi rolled his eyes. "Nothing new there," he said in a bitter laughter. "And you know what's funny, even those guys treat me better than most of those assholes—Mai excluded—from foster care did. My life is just one big fuck-up, huh."

"Don't say that!" Yami snapped in a tone that made Yugi flinch, until he felt two strong arms pull him tight against a warm chest, and Yami's face buried in the mane of his hair. Yugi flinched a bit, feeling guilty. He felt Yami's fingers lift his chin to meet the loving ruby eyes he loved so much. "I have my own feelings on the subject, and I care not a wisp what anyone else thinks. Tradition is only as good as its needs to the people; and you are far more superior than any of those girls or other members of the pack, and fortunately there are those in both those categories who see it." He kissed his cheek, then the other, and for a moment Yugi relaxed into the touch. Relishing in the cradle of Yami's arms, and melt into oblivion and pretend none of this existed; yes it would've been so simple to do just that.

"Why me, Yami?" Yugi half moaned, half pleaded sadly. "I didn't even know what I was until I met you, I just always assumed I was some kind of freak, and yet the second I met you and met others of me, I felt like I belong for the first time since my sister adopted me. Why out of everyone on God's green earth, why me?" His amethyst eyes met his, almost pleading for an answer.

Yami said nothing, but he smiled, and then kissed him fiercely. "Because you care so much." His arm wrapped around Yugi's waist and pulled him close. "Despite all you've been through and all you've suffered, you care about every soul that comes your way and go out of your way to help them." His lips found Yugi's neck while Yugi's arms wrapped around his neck. His free hand moving to undo the lower buttons of Yugi's frock the moving to lift his fishnet covered hip.

"Because you're so willful and spirited—you care so much but you're never afraid to stand up for others, never afraid to fight back, never afraid to go after what you want." Yugi hissed at the contact. He felt his back move from the wardrobe, to open air, and then hit the brass of Yami's bed, but with the flick of his hips he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, pulling him back with him. A loud 'uuf' escaped them as they hit the pillows. Yami just chuckled and continued, gently grazing Yugi's milky skin with his fangs. "Have I ever told you how much I love that spirit of yours?" he lifted his head to meet Yugi's, looking for any signal for him to stop.

"Many times," Yugi panted, and his arms slipped free from Yami's back, lying flat at his sides, but his legs tightened, when he felt Yami's hand gently grazing his hips, than sliding down his fishnets. He knew exactly where this was going and he wanted nothing more than to continue. After all, this was what he wanted, what he always wanted, and what he thanked whatever heavenly being up there that the one he loved the most loved him just as much. These moments when it was just the two of them and no one else, free to express and share what they had between them; yes these were the moments where even Atem's wrath was nothing but a disturbing rumor.

"Because you're so innocent, but never naïve. Because you're so smart and strong, and you have the bravest heart I've ever seen—and because you walk and act and have the heart of a pharaoh." Yami smiled, gently pinning Yugi's wrists together with his free hand. Once he had Yugi's tights down to his thighs, he undid his pants and belts while his mouth nipped and kissed Yugi's collar, making the Were beneath him moan and squeak, borderline scream.

He settled himself in Yugi's lap, leaving his neck to meet the flushed, panting face and half-lidded eyes of his lover, the look his eyes giving him one last chance to say no. Yugi's only response was a fervent kiss on the lips. "What else?" Yugi asked, once the kiss broke.

"Because you have the most impossibly beautiful eyes I have ever seen," he said before he thrust inside Yugi, completely with a snap of his hips. Yugi's scream broke two octaves, whether it was from pain or pleasure Yami couldn't tell. His jaw clenched, and his arms on both Yugi's wrists and his hips shook, as if biting back the urge to completely break his control.

Unable to hold it back any longer, they both panted, trying to replenish their empty lungs.

"And…because…" Yami continued between heavy breaths. "You are so…so…impossibly…tight…and I can't…can't…for the life of me…figure out why."

"That's…" Yugi tried to glare but couldn't. "A physical thing."

"Hardly," Yami responded by nuzzling Yugi's neck with his nose. "They say there is no greater pleasure then making love to the one you love the most and vice-versa. I'm inclined to agree…wholeheartedly," He silenced any reply Yugi might make with a sharp roll of his hips, making him scream.

Yugi couldn't move, couldn't think. Couldn't speak. His mouth flew open in a voiceless scream. Yami was already inside him, pounding into him, massaging and caressing his insides so forcefully yet gently that all Yugi could feel was the whirlwind of immense pain and indescribable pleasure. His hips bucked and his legs tightened, desperate to replenish the warmth he lost when ever Yami pulled out of him. They moved in perfect rhythm, deepening their thrust whenever they moved. Yami released Yugi's hands and braced himself on Yugi's hips, changing the angle of his thrusts, his eyes dark with lust as he continued to drive into his little one over and over at different angles.

Yugi screamed again, louder than ever; Yami smirked knowing he'd found his prize and shifted his hips, and repeatedly thrust into that one spot that sent Yugi to heaven and back. Yugi's arms gave way and his legs trembled to the point they almost lost their grip on Yami's hips. He screamed and moaned; his entire body writhing each time Yami's forceful thrusts massaged his insides as another burst of smoldering pleasure consumed his entire body. He arched his back and bucked his hips, his arms flying to gain purchase of the man above him, before trapping Yami's lips in another fiery kiss. Yami pinned his arms and hips to the bed and deepened the kiss without disturbing his work. Yami broke the kiss and thrust harder inside Yugi, making him collapse and writhe in a voice-less scream.

Memories of their first time filled Yugi's mind, making him smile. He'd been so nervous and unsure that night but Yami had been so gentle, so loving and so encouraging, never once forgetting to ask him if he was alright or if he wanted to stop or keep going. Now he could only laugh at the thought of himself ever being shy in a situation like this.

He screamed again as Yami sent another wave of pleasure through him. How could he be so forceful and so gentle at the same time? How could he make Yugi feel things he didn't think were possible for any one—even one in love to feel? He wasn't sure he cared to know.

Neither cared about the spectacle waiting for them, momentarily forgetting the anger of the Alpha and the impossible demands and out of place feelings, in the warmth of their kisses, the joy of the other's touch and the rhythm of their love-making.

One final scream and one final union of them thrusting against the other and they found heaven again. Yami felt his entire form shatter when he heard Yugi scream his name one last time, before he released; the action causing the unbearable tightness to massage his own pride until he too joined his lover in bliss, with a howl of Yugi's name. They sighed in bliss and collapsed against the other, letting the blissfulness of filling and being filled wash over them like a warm blanket.

Once they'd recovered. Yami gently brushed one of Yugi's bangs out of his face, and kissed his forehead, wanting nothing more than to stay intertwined with Yugi like that forever, but as reality weighed heavy on his mind he knew it was impossible. Gently as he could, he pulled out of Yugi and leaned down to grab one of the scattered clothes on the floor started to clean and redress his little one. "You want to know why I really love you, Yugi?" he asked, fixing his own pants.

"Tell me." Yugi half moaned, eyes still clouded from love and bliss and he sat up.

Yami pressed his forehead to Yugi's and gently stroked his cheek. "Because…You're the only thing I have that is not duty or obligation. You're the only thing I have that is mine by neither blood nor birthright, the only I have I choose for myself and that is mine and mine alone…the only thing I want."

"Really?" Yugi cocked his head with a teasing smile, though the statement almost brought him to tears.

"More than you shall ever know," Yami replied, placing one last chaste kiss on his lover's lips before pulling him to his feet.

"Now let's make haste, before my brother has an episode."

The party had silenced for a second when Yami and Yugi finally arrived. Sharp eyes caught the marks on the armrests of Atem's throne. A few snarls and glares of jealously broke through the cacophony of music, when they caught their conjoined hands. Then a moment later the music roared to life and the party continued. Wolves from all over had come to the ceremony, filling the entire hall. Heralds and Messengers from other packs, ambassadors, even rogue males and females seeking a position in the pack, none of whom Yugi recognized.

The two sandy-blond haired weres managing the music broke their make-out session when they saw them walk in. The smaller threw his bulkier mate off him, causing him to crash into a pile of record boxes, and jumped over the DJ to see them.

"Yugi!" Yugi spotted the lavender eyes, copper-skinned werewolf before they even entered the room, and so did Yami. He grabbed Yugi's arm and gently tugged him towards him once last time before they parted ways. "Remember, don't come near the dais or me during the ceremony. We can't have anyone mistake you for part of Atem's court, and you're not my official mate—yet." He added the last word with pure certainly. "and _please._" He whispered both pleadingly and begging. "Do _not _swear. _Promise _me; that is the one thing that is always turned around for the worst."

"I won't, I promise," Yugi said, gently shoving Yami towards the crowd. "Now go entertain your guests." Yami gave him a half-pout, half-glare, before doing so. Satisfied with his accomplishment, Yugi let himself be tackled by his sandy-haired friend. "Easy Malik," He hissed when his lower back hit one of the food tables, than panicked when he saw Malik's smirk curl.

"No wonder you two took so long." Malik teased. "I would too, if I had to quickly."

" Shut up, pervert!" Yugi whispered heatedly, clenching the front of the laughing boy's shirt. "Tell Marik and you're dead!" he said gesturing with his eyes to the taller werewolf, at the DJ with his hair up in and explosion of white-blond spikes.

"Like I'd tell him anything." Malik chuckled. "He doesn't know the meaning of the word discrete."

Yugi growled and released him, and pinched the bridge between his nose, wondering what possessed him to befriend the perverted were. "Now come on!" Malik grabbed his cuff and dragged him towards the food table, where Joey was devouring a pyramid of acorn cakes and Bakura was getting half-wasted on wine. Ryou barely had time to tell him what was happening before the white wolf swore loudly and grabbed Marik from behind the DJ and dragged him towards the back where Yami was.

The entire room erupted in howls as the court finally took its place, followed by silence. Atem swung his leg over his knee and rose from his throne. The music halted and the artificial lights dimmed. Someone turned a wheel, pulling a chain that opened the sky-light overhead revealing the flaming moon, a beautiful scarlet sphere illuminating the darkness in a blaze of bloody light.

Finally the court took its place. A tall tan-skinned man dressed in purple, who Yugi recognized as Mahado the Messenger emerged ahead of the rest, his long purple hair blazing in the moonlight. He offered the younger a smile as he passed, which Yugi returned. Mahado was one of the elder wolves who'd accepted him with open arms when he'd arrived. After him came Ishizu, one of Atem's Guards and Malik's older sister, though how Yugi couldn't fathom. The woman's face was a mask unreadable of emotion, and she glared at Mahado when he flashed Yugi a smile. Malik always said his sister cared more for "playing courtier" then anything else, especially "frivolous" things like emotions and happy times, and other things that distracted others from their duty—Yugi learned that the day he arrived. Next marched Yugi with Bakura and Marik on either side of him exactly three paces away. A tall brunette with sharp blue eyes, dressed in silver, who Yugi recognized as Seto, Jou's mate, took his place beside Atem's throne, and primary Guard. An old man dressed in so much linen on his aged violet eyes appeared, stood on the left side of Atem's throne, holding a scroll of paper and a feather pen.

Marik and Bakura both took either side of the vacant throne, while Yami approached the moss-carpeted dais before the vacant throne of contorting birch branches, black with decay but as hollow and shinny as polished bone. He turned to the crowd before going to his knees, and leaned forward, his tri-colored tresses blazing like black fire in the moonlight. The second Atem took a step from his throne the old man opened the parchment and began to scribble furiously everything that happened.

The Alpha stopped on the last step of the dais before his younger brother. "Do you take the oath?" he spoke in a powerful voice, commanding the silence.

"I do take the oath." Yami said, formally, following the declaration. However, the second he spoke the words, he lifted his head and met Atem's eyes, ruby fire blaring into bloody garnets.

"Do you accept your position as Beta, second in the chain of command only to me, the Alpha. Do you promise you loyalty and leadership to this pack and all its youth, to provide for it at all times and see that it is well, to lead and govern it during Hunts and Harvest, and above all, to protect it and its youth with your life and if necessary…" his eyes darkened and his gaze lowered as he met Yami's eyes, blazing even more fierce then Yugi thought possible, the force making him shiver. He considered it a miracle of his lover's will, when he saw Yami hadn't flinched. "To replace its Alpha if he steps down or meet his end before his time and govern this pack with the wisdom and strength of its predecessors. Do this, you swear?"

Yami was silent for a moment, and then he spoke. "Yes, I swear so long as breath is in my body and the wolf in my heart to protect this pack and its youth with my life, to provide it with all it may require and to lead the Hunt and the Harvest and to replace my leader as Alpha should fate wish it so. By the blood of the Hierarchy that runs though my veins and the Wolf that is my other half, I bind myself this pack as its Beta on this, the First Night of the Hunter's Moon."

Atem extended his fangs and bit into his left wrist, then dipped his finger in the blood, before kneeling down to Yami's height. "Then by the blood of the Hierarchy to which we both belong, and as Alpha of this pack, I, Atem, name you, Yami, my Beta." He said while drawing a full-moon shaped mark upon Yami's brow with a sharp claw—it would not become a crescent unless he became leader.

"Behold!" Mahado announced. "Our Undoubted Beta, Yami, Lord of the Hunt as our Alpha is Lord of the pack, make your obedience known to him and call him sovereign."

A great joyful howling and song exploded. Yugi smiled and voiced his own pleasure, joining the wolf's song. It ended with Yami and Atem howling together, as Yami got to his feet, the mark on his brow, forming a blood-colored mark, identical to Atem's. Having done his job, the Alpha returned to his throne, while Yami collapsed in the vacant throne between Bakura and Marik, his face blank.

One by one the wolves rushed to make their pleads, hoping to make rank. Atem simply laughed at their gestures while drinking blood-colored wine from a crystal goblet. Yami just shook his head and remained still, silently hoping the evening would end. The mob swarmed, sweeping the teens up in the chaos. Having been bumped into, snarled and attacked anyone who came near him, creating his own personal circle as he searched for Ryou and Malik.

"Why are you not looking?" a sugar-coated voice sneered, make Yugi whirl around. Back at the dais, the court sat cross-legged among the dais, the elder Scribe at Atem's side scribbled each supplement fiercely as a rogue she-wolf knelt before the throne. Atem laughed, a cross between humor and something dark, while Yami's nails gripped the rims of his throne, his jaw clenched in rage.

Yugi blinked, but turned to the source, a young woman with black hair who he knew wasn't part of the pack. "What am I not looking at?"

"You've never seen a Pledge, boy?" She sneered in both surprise and slight horror. Yugi wanted to ignore her but couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something.

"You're the Earthside boy, aren't you?" a young blond-haired she-wolf emerged from behind the older, with a sneer of disgust in her green eyes.

"I guess so." Yugi rolled his eyes and turned to leave, but something else they said stopped him. "He's not yours you know." The blond sneered, triumphantly. Yugi froze in his step.

"What are you talking about?" he growled warningly. The girls giggled. "He doesn't know?"

"Oh poor boy, being the Beta's toy, how pathetic."

Yugi clenched his fists in rage demanding an answer. "What. Are. You. Talking. About?"

"The Beta isn't yours," They jested in a way that matched rubbing salt in an open wound. The blond girl, swirl around wrapped her clawed hand around his arm, and making a face. "You haven't made a Pledge to him nor, he you—regardless of what Pack of Alpha thinks, you are only a toy."

"A Pledge?" Yugi asked, half bewildered. Yami had never told him such a thing.

"To be his mate, foolish boy!" The black-haired she-wolf laughed, but spoke slowly as if speaking to an idiot. "For lesser members it matters not, and the Alpha mates the strongest of the pack, but to be the Beta's mate one Pledges their love, and then the Alpha will give them a challenge to prove one's worth."

"A Challenge?" Yugi shuddered feeling lost and hating it. He knew Yami wished to be his mate, but why had he not told him all this? He said he wanted to wait until he was Beta, was this why? "How do I Pledge myself?" He asked, trying not to sound as nervous as he truly was.

The girls burst into laughter. He growled and threw them both aside, sending them to the ground with a howl of shock and mortification at being treated in such a way. He ignored the stares he knew were aimed at him and took careful steps toward the dais, each step proud and confident, just like he wanted to appear. After all what did he have to fear? Yami loved him. He would Pledge himself as his mate and they could finally be together, officially.

When he approached the rim of the dais where Yami was watching as each delicate finger tapped the rim of his throne, his claws and the wood clicking in an unfamiliar tone. He looked even more resplendent in that red, black, gold and silver outfit in the flaming moonlight then he did back in his room. Yugi shook his head, dispelling the tepidness of his old self—the one who was lonely and shy and would've never had the strength to even say hello to Yami—let alone kiss him, hold him, make love with him…

His frock waved behind him like a banner of green; the emerald color against the darkness and sunset of the court made him shimmer like an emerald. Marik noticed him first and gently elbowed Yami's side. He turned and met Yugi with a smile, raising one lovely black brow. "Will you come and sit beside me?'

"Sure," He said a bit bouncily, before taking a seat next to the throne at Yami's feet, and leaned against his legs. Before he could get comfortable, he let out a yelp as Yami unexpectedly scooped him bridal style into his arms. He opened his mouth to protest, but before he could Yami set him in his lap and ran his clawed fingers through his hair.

Marik and Bakura both snickered behind the throne. The crystal goblet in Atem's hand shattered. The four looked over to meet him, Yugi rearranging himself in the throne of Yami's lap. Crystal fragments and wine spilled at Atem's feet, his free hand sank indents into the throne, his eyes blazed as if to burn a hole through those who dared act so frivolous in front of court.

"Yami, you know as Royals we do not flirt openly, correct?" he commanded, in a tone that held no room for protest.

"I am aware of that, brother," Yami said, unafraid, running a hand down Yugi's side. "But you know I do not flirt, and it is not flirting if I am with my mate." Yugi resisted the urge to smirk at Yami's counter.

He expected Atem to curse or growl in fury or even rise and grab them both and drag them from the room. Anything but what he did do—he smiled. "That is true, but he is _not _your mate, brother."

A shiver chilled Yugi's entire being to the core. So the she wolves hadn't been trying to mess with his mind. Their words suddenly filled his heads like gongs, bitter laugher filling his mind so much his head felt like it was in pain. Had that rogue girl already done so? Was that why Atem had laughed while Yami looked so furious. Were they all laughing at him, thinking because he grew up with humans he was ignorant of werewolf customs? What if someone else had already sought Yami's heart? Atem hated him, he'd never let Yami choose Yugi willingly, did that mean he was just waiting for someone he liked to take Yugi's place?

A growl of determination escaped him, as he jumped from Yami's lap. The surprised Beta opened his mouth to question the action but before he could Yugi had already walked across the dais, determination in each step, and stood on the lower dais, before Atem. The Alpha's smirk from earlier dropped, replaced by confusion, not expecting such an action from the younger Were.

"Then make me his mate," he said neutrally, not letting a drop of confidence bleed into his voice. Yami's eyes widened with something like panic, he moved and opened his mouth to speak, but Yugi was faster.

"I, Yugi Motou," he paused, suddenly realizing he didn't know what he was suppose to say. Recalling what the girls said earlier, and what he'd learned of Werewolf custom and wing it. "Pledge my love for Yami, the Beta. I want to be his mate."

For the first time in as long as anyone could remember Atem was silent, his face a combination between disbelief and uncertainty of whether to take the words seriously. Yami was shaking in horror as he realized what Yugi was doing, he rose from the throne, but Bakura and Marik both grabbed him before he could move.

Somewhere in the crowd, Ryou, Malik, and Joey clawed their way to the front, praying they hadn't heard what they thought they did.

Yugi's eyes were only on Atem, bare of emotion.

Atem snarled, showing his fangs. "You mock-"

"I'm totally serious!" Yugi cut him off, whether ignoring or not realizing the danger of such an action, no one noticed. "I love Yami, whether you believe it or not and I want to prove it. I don't know the proper words, but I will do whatever it takes."

The Alpha rose from his throne, voices spoke in hushed whispers as he stepped down the dais.

"He will reject it," Ishizu sneered, making Mahado growl, his concerned eyes praying for Yugi's safety. Yami struggled harder against his friends grip but the two sank their claws and feet in place, knowing if Yami interfered it would only be worse for Yugi.

It took all of Yugi's willpower not to sway and shake when Atem approached him. Dominance and authority radiating off him like a sudden wave of heat threatened to completely overpower him.

Finally he stopped; burgundy eyes of dried blood, hollow of emotion, bore into Yugi's rich amethyst, bright with determination. "This is no laughing matter, Yugi." He spoke in a softer but nonetheless commanding tone. "Wolves mate for life and unfaithfulness is punished severely."

"I love Yami," Yugi said again. "I want to be with him and only him. I know the costs and they mean nothing. Whatever challenge you have for me I'll take it to prove I love him. Whatever it takes."

Atem said nothing. Those single moments of his silence were the longest of his life.

"I will not allow it!" Yami roared.

"I have already recorded it," the scribe said, flinching when Yami's murderous eyes flashed between him and his brother. "He must either accept it or reject."

Suddenly, a smile slit the Alpha's face. A smile that made a shiver run up Yugi's spine. "Yugi Motou, I accept your Pledge." A silence more terrible then any before settled across the room. Bakura and Marik both dropped Yami in their shock, who had to steady himself on the throne to keep from collapsing. "And as Alpha," Atem continued, taking a step towards Yugi who hesitantly took a step back. Atem's eyes darted to Yami over his shoulder, hating the murderous blaze in his eyes. The fury behind his those eyes spoke more than word, making it perfectly clear, though he was powerless to stop it, nor his loyalty to Alpha or their bond as brothers would allow Yami to forgive the betrayal. "And I seal this pact in blood." Before Yugi could flinch Atem seized him by the shoulders and pulled him forward. The extension of his fangs was the only warning he got, before Yugi felt those fangs sink into his neck and an exploding pain erupted, making him scream as the life essence was drained from his being.

"No!" Yami exploded, lunging forward, grabbed by Bakura and Marik at the last second before, using all their power to restrain their savage friend. Yugi's friends lunged forward but Mahado was faster and blocked them from doing so, knowing interference would only make things worse for Yugi. Fear for the young one danced in his eyes.

Yugi couldn't scream anymore, his entire body started shaking as he tried to push Atem off him but he knew the effort was fruitless. Atem who was Alpha, so much stronger then he, then Yami, than anyone. What has he done? Just as he felt like his life would slip into darkness, the fangs left his neck, making him gasp. His legs unable to hold him up any longer, Yugi collapsed at the Alpha's feet, trembling.

Atem whipped the blood from his lips with his thumb, before kneeling down to meet Yugi's eye level. "I accept your Pledge, Yugi Motou, and seal it with your blood; now my challenge is this: tomorrow night is the Wild Hunt, the Night of the Hunter's Moon," he began.

Despite his dizziness, Yugi knew what he was talking about. The Wild Hunt was the event that took place on the night of the Hunter's Moon, the last Hunt of Autumn when the prey gathers its food for the Winter. Every year it was led by the Beta, but on the year of the Beta's coronation, the Beta challenges the Alpha to prove his worth as the best Hunter of the pack; a test for the Beta to prove his role. The Beta was Protector and Hunter, The Alpha was Leader and Warlord.

"However," Words rolled off Atemu's tongue. "Instead of the Beta challenging me to the Hunt you shall act in his place. Should you defeat me in the Hunt, then until death takes you or him and until the end of your existence in this life, you shall sit at my brother's side and be his mate."

Yugi felt his heart flutter at the words.

"However," the coldness in Atem's voice made everyone freeze, his claws gripped Yugi's chin to make him meet his eyes. The moment he gazed into those bloody jewels, Yugi had never felt more terrified in his entire life. "If you fail, then you are banished from the pack."

Shrieks, roars and laughter emerged from the watching crowd. Someone was screaming, probably Yami, maybe Ryou. Others were silenced by their horror and shock. Others just laughed, murmuring something about "an impossible challenge".

But to Yugi everything was muted after Atem said the word "banished". The weight of what he'd just done hit him like a tsunami and he was unable to rise from the impact. He was frozen even after Atem released him and turned around. The elder didn't even flinch as Yami bolted past him, having freed himself from his Guards, twin statues of shock.

Yugi barley felt Yami's arms around him. A wave of something far worse than dizziness consumed him. He swayed and collapsed in Yami's arms, praying and wanting nothing more than for this to be some horrible nightmare and to wake up in Yami's room, safe and loved. But the reality crashed against his mind, paralyzing him, even as Yami gently tried to pull him to his feet, but his body betrayed him.

"Mark my words," Yami hissed, comfortingly in his hear. The last thing he heard before he finally fell into darkness was Yami declaring "When I find who put this idea in your head, they will pay for it with their own."

* * *

There's part one. LOT going on huh?

As always, read, review, comment, critique, and ask whatever you like!

**WereWolf Terms: **

_Alpha_-Leader of the Pack, Warlord and Defender of the pack and territory

_Beta_-2nd-in-command only to the Alpha, Primary provider of the pack, Lord of the Hunt, prime goal is to protect the younger member so the pack and see that everyone is take care of

_Earthside-_-Werewolf term for the Human realm or locations where humans live

_Earthsider-_-someone from Earthside or brought up by humans

_Hunter's Moon_-October Moon when the moon glows a fiery orange-red, for Wolves the night before is the coronation of the Beta, and the night of is the Wild Hunt

_Wild Hunt_-the night of the Hunter's moon where the Beta leads the pack in a final hunt before winter, in order to store enough food for Winter; following the Beta's coronation he competes against the leader for who is the better hunter in order to prove his worth


	2. Chapter 2

Introducing Part Two of Wild Hunt! Two of Three! Yes I have officially LOST My Mind! This story which was suppose to be a one-shot is now a three parter (passes out)

First off I am SO sorry its been like...five months since i've updated this fic, but I had it halfway done forever then i was struck by block then my good friend and one of my fav authors Yugiyamiyaoilover, and some of my forum friends, helped me kick my ass into gear and I finally got accomplished my goal and got it done and finished before going to Florida. Making it a three parter actually turned out ot be a good thing since this chapter is 11,000 words AND 17 Pages! (faints) so yeah next chap is the actual Hunt and the conclusion...

Dedications: Yugiyamiyaoilover for reminding me about this fic and helping me get my ass in gear and finish it and Chicary for being an awesome beta and getting this back to me so fast!

Disclaimer: I own the plot, idea,l wolf society and everything but the characters, which are the proud creations of Takahashi, my idol who i love and respect far too much to try and steal his characters.

And so without firther ado...Here is the long awaited Part Two of Wild hunt!

* * *

Mai Kazuki never believed in supernatural abnormalities as a child, but she often wished they existed. Despite that, it didn't stop her from enjoying all things supernatural and "make-believe". So, when she learned the true form of her baby brother was that of a werewolf, they both found it incredibly surprising that she was okay with it. Although she initially freaked out, it didn't change anything between them.

That proud, beautiful creature her brother became was as wild and free as she's always dreamed of being, yet he was still the same feisty, spirited and fun-loving boy she knew and loved. Those traits shined even in his wolf form and she fought tooth and nail to make sure she was the only one—aside from the pack – who knew that secret.

It had been a challenge convincing the judge to grant her sole custody of Yugi; she herself being only 24 and fresh out of college, while Yugi was still a teenager. Even after she'd lost the first time, she and Yugi had worked together to expose the foster parent for who she really was. They used video wires, tape recorders, everything and anything to prove that insanely religious, overly strict, old bat who pretended to be a "good" mother by locking the fridge, not letting the kids go out, and making them smile whenever social services stopped by, was nothing but a fraud trying to look good for the media and hoping to mooch off the success of her foster kids. Mai finally got the court order she needed when the old bat tried to lock Yugi in the basement for being a "dirty, bloated slut" when she caught Yami walking Yugi home.

Yami's testimony, the claw-shaped bruises on Yugi's arms when she grabbed him, and the recordings on the tapes were all the evidence the judge needed to grant Mai's claim and remove their foster siblings from the bat's care. Like any sibling, Mai hadn't been too thrilled when Yugi started dating, especially since Yami was a werewolf. She was even less happy when he started sleeping away from home more often as he and Yami got closer. She didn't pretend not to know why, but despite herself, she respected Yugi's freedom and independence, not only as a werewolf who was part of a pack, but as a young man who'd found his soul-mate. After all, having a steady boyfriend didn't affect the time Yugi and Mai spent together and it was much better than having her little brother sit around at home all day while she was away working on her next movie.

Mai wasn't the first human to learn about the existence of werewolves, but she was the first to be left alive. When she'd learned Yugi and Yami's secret, Atem felt she showed great loyalty by not turning them in to the cops or scientists. Wolves always valued the importance of loyalty and family and, having accepted Yugi into the pack, she was technically family. In exchange for her life, he gave her and ultimatum: if she so much as breathed a word of the pack's secret or its location, they would leave and, no matter how hard she looked, she would never see Yugi again.

She didn't need to be told twice. But it still didn't stop her from telling Yami she'd fill his blood with enough silver to make him explode if he even thought about hurting her baby brother. Yugi's safety and happiness was far more important to her than her own self preservation.

So when she had come home that night and found her unconscious little brother in the arms of a tall purple-haired man it had taken all her will power not to scream.

Mahado had tucked Yugi carefully into bed, frowning before turning to his little friend's pack-sister. "I apologize for this ordeal, Miss Kazuki." He half-bowed respectfully, the frown on his face making her heart sink. "But rest assured madam, your brother is fine. He is simply exhausted from the night's events. However…" HHe paused and turned to the circle of wolves who were all casting worried glances at their slumbering pack member. A nod from his head told them to leave. The small pack did so but not without reluctance. "I'm afraid I must speak to you about something very disturbing."

* * *

Unsure what else to do, Mai listened to how, in the span of a few hours, Yugi's entire world had come crashing down.

Atem didn't know what was worse: his headache or the incompetence of the less intelligent members of his pack. Apparently, they had decided to ignore his order to leave the newly coroneted Beta alone, but instead of punishing them, he felt having them slashed, bitten and thrown across the room.

He launched himself from his seat and stormed down the hallway. He leaned to the side as a wolf was thrown his way, the poor creature whining like a wounded puppy when its head hit the wall. "Get up, you mongrels!" Atem snapped, causing everyone in the hall to jump to their feet. "You're acting like a litter of pups. Now get the hell out of here and Lord help any of you who try to coax my brother without my permission after this!" The snarl in his voice was worse than any bite, but his growing canines were not too friendly either.

The hallway cleared itself in a matter of seconds.

Atem heard a snort and growled, determined to rip to shreds whoever dared to disrespect him. Bakura leaned against the wall of Yami's room, his arms casually folded across his chest with a smirk that rivaled his own.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned the Alpha. "Brother/Beta or not, you set one foot in that room and Yami will rip your throat out." It sounded like a joke, but the hardness in Bakura's russet eyes meant he was serious. Whether he was concerned for his leader or actually _wanted _to see his throat torn, Atem couldn't tell.

"Not that I blame him." Marik growled under his breath. The tawny wolf sat cross-legged opposite Bakura, picking his black claws.

Atem's eyes narrowed.

Marik growled. "Don't give me that look! You know full well you deserve everything Yami said last night and more! To be honest, I was gonna do the same thing but he beat me to it." The blond roared gesturing to the tear on Atem's coat caused five claw-marks, rims crusted with dried blood. It was only a second, Bakura and Marik's grip on Yami faltered but that was all he needed. The result: Yami was on house arrest, both as a punishment and to keep the laws of the Pledge in check, the pack was in chaos regarding the sudden outburst between Beta and Alpha, and Atem was furious that his favorite coat was ruined.

Atem ignored their "concern" and undid the lock on Yami's room, ordering them both to stay outside. The second the door opened, he ducked as a vase was thrown at his head, and kicked the bits of glass out of the way. He closed the door behind him and tried to make his way to the wreckage surrounding him. Furniture was over-turned and most of the more expensive objects lay in pieces of broken glass on the floor. The game station, lucky to be in the corner, was the only thing that survived the wreck. He found Yami on the bed, still in his clothes from last night with the exception of his coat. Pillows and blankets scattered the floor and a storm of feathers and cotton floated in the air when there were kicked up. Even the curtains had been ripped off and torn to pieces.

By the looks of it, Yami had passed out from anger sometime in the later hours of the night and had woken up only to extract vengeance on whoever or whatever disturbed him.

"Yami." The wolf shot up when his name was called. His teeth and claws were barred and eyes were red with pure rage. Temporarily blinded, Yami lunged at Atem, but the elder expected the assault and stepped aside, grabbing Yami's arm and pinning it behind his back.

Yami exploded and spun around to punch him, but Atem grabbed Yami's free hand and slammed the thrashing werewolf to the wall. He remained immobile until Yami kicked Atem's shin. Overcome by shock more than anything else, Atem released him. Yami took the opportunity to pounce on him, throwing him so hard against the floor that the tile cracked.

Atem hissed, feeling Yami's claws sink into his arms. Growling like an angry hound, he extended his fangs and rolled them over. Again, the two lunged at the other, evenly matched: Atem was stronger and more focused, but Yami's rage made him faster and more lethal.

Furniture crashed around them. The wall groaned every time one of them was thrown against it. The glass cracked and screeched when they attacked each other with their fists and claws.

Finally, Atem pounced again and this time, he pinned Yami beneath him with his hands locked at his sides. The younger wolf howled and thrashed but it did little good and he finally collapsed from exhaustion. Both wolves panted and growled at the other, the anger and hatred in Yami's eyes refusing to falter until he finally passed out again.

Atem won, but his victory felt as hollow as a blown egg. He punched the floor by Yami's head, not even caring that his black and purple knuckles oozed blood once he retracted his hand. Sighing from anger and frustration, he hopped off Yami and carefully picked him up, gently lying him down on the bed. Knowing Yami would be much calmer once he awoke, Atem patiently took a seat on the opposite corner. He ran a hand through his lightning-shaped bangs in an effort to calm himself down but it didn't work.

Just as he predicted, he didn't have long to wait. Twenty minutes later, Yami rolled over and slowly began to stir. Atem flinched when he heard Yami hiss as he tried to balance himself on one arm then collapsed back to the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned, concerned. Yami whirled around and snarled at him. Thankfully, his eyes were much tamer than they were before, but not wanting to repeat what had happened, Atem beat him to the punch. "I didn't come here to fight you." He threw his hands up in surrender. "I just want to talk."

Yami's fangs and claws retracted but his eyes and face remained hard and untrusting. "I have nothing to say to you." He said in a deliberately harsh tone, bitter with betrayal.

Atem's hand clenched the comforter. "Then just listen." He said in a softly.

A growl was Atem's only warning before Yami jumped to his feet and punched him across the jaw. "There is nothing you can say! And whatever it is, I don't want to hear it! You said everything you needed to last night!"

Atem barked furiously, nursing his wound with his palm. "Last night, I did what I was supposed to! Your brat Pledged, I gave him a challenge, that's that! Don't get pissed at me because your boy toy acted without thinking!"

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it!" Yami thundered. "You know the why Yugi Pledged to me! He loves me, he wanted to be my mate and, in his mind, that was the only choice because you wouldn't let me be his mate any other way! Had I asked him to Bond with me already, this mess would never have happened! But no—" Yami let all his anger and sarcasm bleed into his voice, each bitter word like a whiplash to Atem's side. "You just couldn't let me have a mate! You just couldn't let me be with someone I love, someone who actually gives a damn about _me _and not this damn Beta role or this fucking pack status. But no, you just couldn't let me have that one thing because you can't stand to see anyone else happy!"

"That's not true and you know it!" Atem lost control and exploded. He was face to face with Yami in a second, furious blood-red eyes glaring into angered crimson, conveying more emotions than Yami thought Atem was capable of. "Imbed this in your skull." The harshness of each word, pinned Yami in place like railroad spikes. "Everything and every decision I make, I make for you and the benefit of this pack. If I decide something, that is my only intention in mind, _nothing _else. I promised father I would protect you and this pack, and I will!"

"Even if I don't need your protection?" Yami countered, his eyes hard and meeting his brother blow for blow. In the past, he may have let Atem intimidate him purely out of respect for his Alpha, but not this time, not when the issue concerned someone he cared for becoming a scapegoat.

Atem blinked. "What—"

"I'm not the same scared teenager I was when father died. And you're not the same person I looked up to and adored when we were younger. What happened to that strong-willed and compassionate man who said he would be the best leader this clan ever saw? What happened to him? And don't you dare tell me he grew up because we both know that's bullshit!"

"What the hell does that have to do with—" Atem began, but Yami cut him off.

"Everything!" Yami exploded. "Ever since father died and you took over this pack, you became bitter and cold, especially when it comes to every decision _I_ make! When I agree with you, I'm your beloved brother but the second I do anything independent, you're against it! That's the only reason you hate Yugi, isn't it?"

"He's a rogue! You heard him Pledge! He's just like everyone else who wants to raise their status by mating the higher ups! Just like every other whore in that room! He's not in the same league as you. You're better than him." Atem braced himself for a fight, expecting Yami to lunge at him or curse at him for insulting his lover. Instead, shock froze him in place when Yami just stood there, bangs shadowing his eyes. He looked like a hidden tiger waiting to pounce.

Atem froze when he heard a snicker, then a chuckle, then he almost fainted when he heard Yami exploded in laugher like a mad man. Forcing his authority back into control, Atem growled harshly "What. Is so. Funny?"

Yami lifted his face to face him, the look in his eyes sending a shiver through Atem's entire being.

"The true you would _never _let something as stupid as "league" bar two people who love each other." The darkness in Yami's smirk made Atem flinch.

Yami expected him to slap him, or punch him—hell, _he_ would've—anything but what Atem actually did.

Atem hugged him.

Overcome by shock more than anything else, Yami just stayed there, limp in Atem's strong embrace until his brother let go. Atem walked by him without another word and Yami was paralyzed, unable to speak until thoughts of Yugi entered his mind.

"Why?" Yami asked and Atem froze in his tracks. Neither were facing each other

"Why what?" The elder asked lowly.

"Why banish him?" Yami growled, fisting his hands. "Even if you won't allow him to be my mate, he has friends here and a home. Why take that all away from him because you can't stand seeing us happy together."

"That's a lie and you know it." Atem said neutrally. "You're my brother, Yami, and even though I don't always show it, I love you. All I _want _is for you to be happy. And if you must know, I'll tell you. If I defeat Yugi tomorrow and he is unable to be your mate, seeing him constantly, but never able to be with him would hurt you both more than never seeing him again. That's why."

Atem left without another word.

* * *

Mai was so deep in thought over Mahado's words that she barely noticed when morning came. She'd stirred her coffee so much, it had turned ice-cold and yet she couldn't bring herself to move from her spot. Instead, she grabbed the folded chair from Yugi's desk and sat at his bedside. Her legs itched where the plastic had ripped but she ignored it. Her nails chipped the plastic where they sank into the sides as she leaned forward, eyes glued on the lump curled up under the thick comforter.

Finally, movement came from beneath it. Yugi squirmed around a bit before slowly pushing himself to his knees and poking his head out of the mass. Light poured through the window, making him whine. He sat back on his knees, the comforter pooling around his sides and the pillow landing in his lap. His crown of spikes fell to a mop atop his head even as he shook it and his eyes dropped as he tried to rub the sleep from them.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Mai smiled, rearranging himself in her seat. Yugi's head shot up at her voice. Confused as to where he was, his head darted frantically from one side of the room to the other.

If the pale red walls and the tacky furniture were any indication, he was back in his room, asleep on his double bed and wrapped in his ocher comforter. An over-sized, deep purple shirt and black boxers he usually slept in when at home replaced his green frock from last night. He didn't remember the last time he slept at home. When Mai worked late—which was often—he usually spent the night at Yami's and he and Mai would hang out during the day.

"Mai…" he asked, his throat parched, "What the hell happened last night?"

"I was hoping you could tell _me_." Mai said, curling a lock of wavy blond hair behind her ear. "I assumed you had a hell of a party last night but when half your pack brings you here minus your boyfriend, I figured something a lot more went down." She switched positions so she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Yugi let out a dark chuckle. "Yeah, imagine that, huh? The Pack's Herald tucking me into bed." His hands covered his face as he slid back into the bed, the weight of last night crashing down on him like the after affects of a massive hangover. He felt Mai's fingers gently running through his hair as if to calm him down, but it didn't work. Tears pricked his eyes as last night repeated itself in his mind.

Atem's cold, domineering voice echoed in his mind like a vengeful ghost, his ruby eyes piercing his soul…_Fail and you are banished from the pack. Banished…banished…banished. _The word echoed more dreadful then a scream as he clasped his pillow and hands over his ears and screamed into the mattress.

When he finally resurfaced, Mai pulled her hands away, concern and fear written all over her lovely face. He wiped his face clean on his arm and looked at the floor. "Mai…" He blurted out a broken stutter. "I…I think I screwed up. No, strike that, I _majorly _screwed up!"

"That's an understatement alright." Mai and Yugi both jumped. Yugi was on his feet in an instant, flexing his teeth and claws before turning towards the source of the sound.

"Wow!" Malik threw his hands up in surrender, knocking Joey into Ryou, and Ryou almost off the second floor.

"Watch it, you daft fools!" Ryou howled. He sunk his claws into the windowsill and did a summersault, landing from Yugi's window onto his floor.

"You wolves do _not _know what a front door is, do you?" Mai snapped, rhetorically, annoyance apparent in her voice

"Sorry, Mai." Joey apologized. "We had to sneak out to come here so we're trying to keep a low profile."

"Sneak out?" Yugi relaxed. "Why, what happened? What's going on with the pack?"

"World War Three, that's what's bloody going on!" Ryou snarled, reverting back to his human form and dusting the wood off his clothes.

"Again, that's an understatement." Joey sighed, tossing himself through Yugi's window and landing sideways on his feet. "Yam's under lockdown, which, alone, is enough to make da apocalypse look good. You know da rule about not bein able to see or talk to him? Its cuz Atem's afraid he'll try and help you win da hunt. Bakura's stuck there too. Mostly to calm Yami down, though." Joey shook his head and shuddered "Not workin."

"I'll say!" Malik added, joining his comrades and sitting on the desk, bracing himself on the windowsill, "Yam's freakin _pissed_! Not that I blame him. Atem crossed a line. I _swear _I would be _this _close to slapping Ishizu if she gave anyone that know-it-all 'I-saw-that-coming' smirk of hers again!" Malik snarled sinking his claws into the window sill and scattering splinters.

"So then why are you guys are allowed here?" Mai asked, since Yugi was still digesting what he'd just been told

"Because we're 'harmless'." Ryou replied through clenched teeth, using air quotes to emphasize his point. "No one thinks the three of us talking to you is any threat to the rules of the Hunt."

Mai shook her head and got to her feet. "Alright, what the hell is going on? What Hunt and, Yugi, does this have something to do with what happened last night?"

Yugi looked away, half-blushing and bit his lip. "Sort of." He squeaked. "You see, last night after we got to the party, Yami told me to stay clear of the court until after the ceremony, so I did. And while I was watching a bunch of a girls, or she-wolves, or whatever, throwing themselves at Atem's feet, these two rouges came up to me and told me it was called a Pledge." He lowered his head in a failed attempt to hide his embarrassment. "Looking back, they bragged about it, and I didn't believe them, honestly I didn't." Yugi protested. "I trust Yami more than them, but they kept going on and on about how we didn't really belong to each other unless I made a Pledge, that, unless I Pledged myself to him, I was just a toy or some shit. I didn't believe them until…" He paused and clenched the comforter so tight it began to rip beneath the force of his claws. "Atem got really pissed about Yami flaunting over me, and when Yami called me his mate, Atem just… he _smirked_ and said I wasn't because I hadn't done something. And what those girls said kept repeating in my head over and over and all I could think was I wanted to be Yami's mate more than anything, so I Pledged. Yami freaked out and Atem didn't believe me but I…I persisted and after it was all over, he…said I had to defeat him in the Wild Hunt. If I win, I get to be Yami's mate. And if I don't, I'm…" _Banished_, he tried to say but the words died on his tongue.

"What, Yugi?" Mai asked, placing her hands on his shoulders and kneeling down to meet his eyes. "What did he say?"

"HE SAID I'M BANISHED FROM THE PACK!" Yugi finally exploded in a fit of emotions, shocking everyone in the room before collapsing on his bed. "Oh god! What am I gonna do! What am I gonna do!" He grabbed his hair and shook his head ferociously. "If this was a race, I could win easily, but Atem, he's the fucking Alpha! How the hell am I supposed to beat _him _in a hunt?" Yugi collapsed again, refusing to shed any more tears. He fell back against the bed and smothered his screams with his pillow. "God, I'm so stupid!"

"Yugi, calm down!" Mai half yelled, half comforted in a desperate attempt to quiet him.

"How can I calm down?" He snapped, more harshly then he intended "I'm not even allowed to see or speak to Yami until the Hunt, and that's only if I win. And if I lose, not only do I lose him, I lose _everyone_!" He screamed, then collapsed back onto his pillow, laughing bitterly. "Atem's hated me and Yami being together since day one, he's been looking for an excuse to get rid of me and I practically _threw _one in his lap!"

"Wow! Let's not give up yet, buddy." Joey jumped in, landing on the bed.

"Yeah, the Hunt isn't until tonight, we got time to figure something out." Malik added.

"What I don't understand is why Yami didn't tell me about this stupid Pledge thing. I mean, didn't he want me to be his mate?" Yugi asked with moist eyes.

"Yugi, I know Yami." Mai said firmly, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Even before you two started going out, all he cared about was your happiness. If he didn't tell you about this, there _had _to be a good reason. I mean, think about it. You said girls were throwing themselves at his feet, what if this pledge thing was just a way to weed out all the bitches?"

"That's exactly what it is and more." Ryou suddenly spoke up. All eyes fell on him as he strolled over and sat cross-legged on the bed in front of Yugi, his usually warm eyes appearing firmer and out of place. "Yugi, What exactly do you know about Pledges?" Ryou stressed.

"I…I thought it was like letting everyone know we were together or something. You know, like me becoming his mate, for real and not just being in love and spending all our time together?" Yugi guessed, remembering the conversation he had with the rouge she-wolves.

Ryou collapsed his head in his hands. "Damn those rouge bitches. A Pledge is much more immutable than that, Yugi." The whitenette continued, "Wolves, of course mate for life, so clearly, the Beta can only ever have one mate—if ever. But there will always be someone willing to Pledge their loyalty in order to become the Beta's mate. In the case of the Alpha and Beta, mating is much more serious because of the position each one commands. A mate is either consort or regent."

Yugi blinked. "Ryou, what are you talking about?"

"There are many ways to declare or ask someone to be your mate, Yugi. But once status becomes an issue, it isn't so much _how _declaring a mate is done, it's _who _that becomes the prime concern. Since Yami's Beta, if he asked you to be his mate and you accepted solely out of love, than yes, you'd be his mate. But as far as your role in the pack goes, your position would be, at best, consort: you would have the status but no political control over the pack."

The white-haired wolf paused to take a breath, then continued, "A Pledge is the opposite. When one Pledges themselves to a potential mate, they are to share the responsibilities that come with the desired Mate's position. In this case, because you Pledged yourself to Yami, you were not only asking to be his mate, but to be his Regent and share his duties as Beta as well. That's why a Pledge needs the approval of the Alpha. Rouges, omegas and any unmated wolf will use it as a way to improve their power and status among pack life. That's also why the Alpha names the challenge. It's like a test to prove one's worth, not only to their desired mate, but to show they're capable of handling the position."

"So that's why he wants me to challenge him in the Wild Hunt. I have to prove I'm good enough to be…second Beta?" Yugi asked, eyes wide from the shock of what he just learned. How could he have been so foolish as to think something so serious could ever be handled so simply?

"Yes and no." Ryou explained. "Atem's obviously using this as an excuse to try and get rid of you, but this way, he can do that _and _make you look unworthy. In his mind, your Pledge is so that you can increase your control over the pack, and he can use this both to discredit you among the pack and make sure you can't abuse Yami's position." Ryou shook his head, laughing bitterly. "God, it's so easy to forget how clever he is."

"But that still doesn't make any sense, why didn't Yami tell me about the Pledge? I was so sure…I never would've even suggested it if I'd known how this all worked."

"Yug," Joey stepped in with a grave expression. "Yami's bound to the pack as Beta, even if he takes a mate, his duty has to come first, no matter what. Do you really think he'd want to chain you to the same fate? Yami would want you to have your freedom."

Yugi growled, clenching his fists so hard he ripped the comforter. "So that's it? If Atem thinks he can get rid of me that easily, he's dead wrong!" He threw the blanket off him and stormed across the room to the closet. He stripped his tee-shirt and pulled on a pair of black shorts and a black tank top.

"Hold on." Mai said, ignoring Yugi's sudden change of demeanor. "You said Atem wants to get rid of Yugi. But why? If he really does care about Yami as much as you guys let on, why would he do anything to threaten Yami's happiness?"

The three wolves shifted their focus from Yugi to Mai and shook their heads. "No one knows why." Joey replied. "Ever since their dad died, he's been like ultra-protective of Yami. He doesn't like anyone getting to close to him."

Malik snorted in agreement. "I swear, the only reason he even lets _us_ around him is because we're already mated."

"Really?" Mai raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Come on!" Yugi ordered, snapping the wolves from their trance as he pulled on his combat boots. "You said I only got until tonight right? Then let's move."

"Whatcha gonna do Yugi?" Malik asked, as the three hopped to their feet and followed Yugi to the still open window.

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" Yugi smirked, climbing over his desk and bracing himself on the windowsill. "I'm gonna win! I told Atem I'd do anything to prove I love Yami and I meant it."

Joey's jaw hit the floor, Malik grinned until his smile slit his face and Ryou's eyes widened. "This is gonna take a lot of work, Yugi." He told him. "Even if you've got speed, Atem's much stronger. How are you going to win if you can't out best him?"

"I don't have to be stronger than Atem." Yugi corrected. "This is a hunt, Joey, not a fight. I just need to defeat him. Now let's go!" He ordered, jumping out the window and landing gracefully on his feet.

"Kid, you are nine kinds of crazy." Malik announced from the window.

"I know I am, but I need to win." Yugi said firmly, cracking his knuckles. "And I will. I'm not sure how yet, but I will if it kills me!"

"Works for me!" Joey followed Yugi.

"Yugi!" Mai shouted. He paused, turned around and looked up to meet Mai's eyes "Yeah?"

"Make sure you come back here and get some sleep, you'll need to be at your full strength for this." She smiled. Yugi met her smile and nodded; grateful he had Mai to keep his reckless bravado in check. Once the rest of the wolves followed him, he made a mad dash for the woods. He'd have to be in his wolf form to learn all the tricks needed for a hunt.

Mai watched until the four vanished from sight. Her eyes hardened as she recalled what the boys told her. Leaning against the windowsill, her eyes darted to a photograph of Yami and Yugi from last summer. The two of them had their arms wrapped around the other and flashing victory signs with the sunlight blaring behind them. That day had been one of the happiest moments of her life.

"What is your real motive, Atem?"

_

* * *

_

Seto took a drag at his cigar, exhaling a cloud of ashen smoke. He leaned back against Yami's door, bored. He'd hoped the buzz would clear his head, but sadly it didn't work. Then again, that's what he got for thinking Atem would have the brains to deal with this in perspective. He hadn't failed to glare at his cousin when Atem left Yami's room, not forgetting to lock the door behind him. If only to let the man know he was being unreasonable or, for lack of a better phrase, screwed up royally.

He didn't blame Atem for what happened. The Alpha _was_, after all, the Alpha. Laws were still laws despite the fact that many of the traditions had evolved since the olden days. They were wolves, after all. The democratic diplomats that governed the modern world simply didn't apply to the wolves. Compromise just wasn't an option sometimes. Who was to say the accused would even stay long enough for trial? Or even care? And they couldn't exactly lock them up in jail.

Wolves needed to be harsh. Leaders had to be strong, domineering, and not afraid to use force when force was required because that was what the wolves respected. Their strength and blood earned them their position and they had to fight to keep it. And if they weren't willing to put their heart and soul into what they did, then they were replaced.

But that didn't mean that Alphas were heartless. Just the opposite in fact; the sole duty of the Alpha was the protection and survival of the pack. If an Alpha turned into a power-hungry tyrant, pack could easily overthrow him and replace him. The Alpha needed an iron fist, a heart of gold, and the mind to know when to use which.

But Atem had failed this time, and Seto, especially, wanted to make sure he knew it. This time, Atem had put his own personal desire above what he knew was right, not for himself, but for Yami. He knew Atem didn't think so and that was the problem. The same problem he had before he met Jou. The same weakness Yami had before Yugi entered his life and achieved the impossible of both winning Yami's heart and awakening the boy he knew and adored when they were children: pride. It was their family's greatest strength as well as the worst of their weaknesses.

In Atem's case, his pride blinded him to the truth. But sadly, there was little Seto could do to change that. He couldn't change Atem's mind. Only Yami, and maybe Yugi, could.

_Speaking of which…_ He thought, taking another drag at his cigar before dropping it on the floor and stomping out the flame with his boot. _Yami's been awfully quite the last few hours._ The brunette peeked out the cathedral window. The sun had only just begun its decent behind the trees, blanketing the sky in a splash of colors and the moon had yet to show her face. The Wild Hunt didn't begin until Midnight so there was still plenty of time.

That thought suddenly clicked in his mind. _Plenty of time_.

"Plenty of time for Yami to think of a way to break out!" The realization struck the man to his core. He whirled around and bolted for the doorknob. His head slammed against the door, and he scolded himself for being an idiot. His fingers scrambled to grab the keys fidgeting to find the right one.

His heart was already pounding and a string of frantic curses dropped from his mouth. He faintly hoped that he was wrong, but he knew better.

With a familiar click, the door unlocked. He threw it open and rushed inside without thinking. "Yami!" He yelled and looked around frantically, but all he found was an empty room and a vacant bed. The windows were still locked but a breeze got in through the opened skylight.

"Oh hell no!" Seto said in disbelief. "Not even Yami could pull that off. Fuck!" Seto cursed, not noticing the shadow in the corner. "Atem is going to throw a fucking fit—"

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash in his ear, followed by a sharp pain in the back of his head. His world went spinning until he fell into blackness.

* * *

"Crap." Yami grunted, gripping the vase until his knuckles went white. He dropped the vase on the floor and checked over his cousin. "No blood. No head injuries. Good." He sighed in relief before dragging the larger body toward his bed. He dug through his stuff and pulled out a scarf and a few pairs of handcuffs. He cuffed Seto's hands behind his back, then his ankles, and tied the scarf around his mouth. He then covered him with the blankets and arranged the pillows, creating the illusion of a sleeping body.

"Sorry Seto. But in all honesty, I was expecting my brother." He apologized, feeling guilty. He grabbed the keys and grabbed Seto's silver and blue trench coat, throwing it on. Tying his wild mane back and donning the hood, he double-checked to make sure the coast was clear, then locked his room, hiding the key in his pocket.

He slid the windows open and, with an elegant summersault, landed in a crouch position like a jungle cat. His senses were on high alert. No smells, no movement. No signs that anyone had noticed his presence. Good.

He focused his eyes and bit his lip as his body creaked and cracked. Fur danced down his back, claws extended from his nails and toes. Canines extended as his limbs rearranged themselves and his spine snapped as it changed to accommodate his new body. All the while, he remained completely silent. Combating the howl of completion, he broke into a run and, with the speed and grace of his race, sprinted, letting the blood sing in his veins and the thrill of the change fill him.

But his steps were different. This was no freedom or exuberance that he usually experienced and he feared he would never experience that feeling again. His steps were quick and determined, focusing solely on their destination rather than the joy of the actual run. His muscles and bones ached with longing and trembled with need. The need to see his lover, to hold him close to him, to run with him, fuelled by the heartbreaking and terrifying fear that if he'd never see his lover again.

He could only hope and pray Atem didn't find him. Yugi may have been forbidden to see _him _during the trial but the law didn't say _he _couldn't see _Yugi_. And if Atem threw that back in his face, he'd do much worse then punch him in the jaw and ruin his favorite coat. _Much worse._

He didn't care how dangerous this was. He didn't care that this was only going to make things harder and more difficult for Yugi. He didn't care that Atem would, no doubt, use this against him. All he cared about was seeing Yugi, in the terrifying fear that this truly was the last chance he'd get to see him.

* * *

Hard ruby eyes watched the wolf change and burst into the forest in a desperate attempt to control the sudden urge that came with the change. His eyes hardened even more at the obvious change in the wolf's run.

This didn't make sense. Yami never ran in such a hurried and precise manner. He wasn't even trying to cover his tracks or enjoy himself. He was distracted and timid. His focus was dead set on where he was going and how to get there the fastest.

His nails sank into the stone of the cathedral.

He didn't like it. The change in Yami's run. It was too…desperate. Fearful. Afraid. The stone cracked beneath the force of his fingers.

"Now what are you up to, little brother?" The wolf snorted, jumping to his feet. Nails extended to claws as he backed up. He raced forward before elegantly leaping from the top of the cathedral. He landed as a wolf and broke into a run.

* * *

Yugi woke to scratching at his window. He rolled over and his eyes widened at the black-eared young man he loved more than anything on earth stared at him through his window. He threw off the covers in a heartbeat and undid the lock as fast as he could, Yami ungracefully crashing to the floor once the glass barrier was removed.

Unsure whether to help his boyfriend up or blink at the uncharacteristic action, he did both. "Yami what the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, half shocked and half panicked.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me?" Yami teased, but there was a hidden terror in his voice.

Sensing that fear and unable to control himself any longer, the teen threw himself into the boy's arms, almost knocking him over. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Yugi snapped in a grave tone. "I'm not allowed to see you until the Wild Hunt if anyone found out, Atem would—"

Yami kissed him quiet until Yugi was panting beneath him. When the elder pulled away, Yugi growled as best he could through his heavy pants, the harsh glare in his eyes not letting the teen forget the seriousness of the situation.

"_You're _not allowed to see _me._" Yami corrected. "There is nothing that states _I'm _not allowed to see _you._ And if this is the last time I see you, I want to make it count." Yami smirked but his eyes were unable to hide that secret fear. The fear that this would be the last time he got to see Yugi like this, last time he got to hold him, kiss him, love him the way he deserved to be loved.

"That will never happen." Yugi smiled and sat up. "I won't let it." He teased, rubbing his cheek against the teen's naked chest and inhaling his scent. Yami's arms pulled him flush against him, but before he could answer, Yami kissed him hard, silencing any protest. Yugi leaned into the kiss, allowing him to pour all his fear and desperation into him; just in case this was the last time they saw each other.

Yugi returned the kiss with just as much passion and force, pouring his own secret fear into him. They both could smell the terror and consequences their actions would cause but they didn't care. The only thing that mattered was who they were kissing, who they were holding in their arms. The intensity behind their kiss forced them backwards until Yugi was on the floor, his arms wrapped around Yami's neck while the other raked up and down his back. Yami pressed his body flushed against Yugi, arms wrapped around Yugi's shoulders and waist, smoothing up and down every curve of Yugi's body. They hadn't failed to notice the only thing Yami wore was a trench coat and the only thing separating them was Yugi's boxers.

They broke the kiss, only long enough for air, but their lips soon found each other's again. Their hands and claws wondered over every piece of flesh available to them and Yami's coat was lost in the rush. Their limbs moved in perfect sync; skin smoothing over skin; nails and fingers danced over bare flesh and arms; lips parted for only mere moments before returning to the other's skin. Moans and groans escaped them, Yugi more than Yami as the elder wolf's lips and hands moved lower and lower until a skilled hand smoothed over his hips, down his thigh, then slipped beneath the rim of his boxers.

Yugi's eyes flew open, unable to bite back the scream that escaped him, but he forced himself into a sitting position, halting the other's actions. Yami looked up, bewildered at the panting, flushing teen. He gave his boyfriend a knowing smile and his eyes shown with love. "Not that I don't want to make love with you, but I need all my strength if I'm going to defeat Atem."

All of Yami's composure shattered. Unable to control himself, he broke down, burying himself against Yugi's chest and shaking uncontrollably. The sudden action terrified Yugi even more than the still real possibility of never seeing him again and all he could do was hold Yami close to him. "Oh Yami don't act like that. I'm going to win, I promise you that." He said with fierce determination.

"How, Yugi?" Yami shot up. "You can't beat Atem, he's too strong, I know him better than anyone. When he wants something, he's unbeatable and he wants you as far away from me as possible. You know I have faith in you, Yugi, but I need to think of this realistically."

Yugi pressed a finger to Yami's lips, silencing him and met his fearful rubies with an smirking amethysts. "Just like I said, Yami. I don't care about titles or position like Atem thinks I do. I care about you, and I'm _not _going to lose you because Atem needs to get his head out of his ass."

"You can't beat him, Yugi." Yami looked at the floor. "I wish I could say otherwise but there's no way."

"I know I can't beat him." Yugi said so casually. Yami's head shot up, his eyes almost bulging. But Yugi just grinned. "I don't _need _to beat him. I just need to win and I will." The determination and certainty in his eyes bore into Yami, filling him with more hope than he had before that horrifying moment when he heard Atem's ultimatum.

Silence echoed between them for a few moments, more dreadful then a scream. Yami didn't say anything, his face was still a mask of conflicted emotions. For a moment, Yugi was afraid Yami didn't believe him. Finally, Yami gave a small smile and shook his head. "You've lost it, Yugi."

Yugi smiled and gently pressed a chaste kiss to Yami's lips. "I know." He replied pushing Yami down and lying on his chest. "But I need to win. I'm not losing you, Yami. Not for anything."

* * *

The black wolf growled, his blood red eyes narrowing. More than anything else, he was angry at the younger black wolf's completely uncharacteristic behavior. He remained silent, watching from his post on the roof like a vulture waiting for an aged herbivore to embrace death. His ears were on high alert for anything his brother might say that would betray his position and give Yugi an advantage in the Wild Hunt.

Finally, the two lied down to rest in the other's arms. Yami stroking Yugi's hair while the smaller rested for his competition. He couldn't deny he respected the boy a bit more for refusing to give in to their cardinal desires in favor of perpetration for the Hunt. Only when he was positive nothing forbidden was shared between them did he shed his wolf skin for his human guise.

"God Dammit, Yami! What is wrong with you?" He growled, too low for anyone to hear him.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Atem whirled around, claws flexed, fangs extended, ready to strike if needed. Instead, all he found was Mai Kajaku standing on the roof with her arms crossed over her chest, her legs straight and a cold look on her lovely face.

"Don't even think it, Temy. I got no problem going downstairs and melting the old lady's silverware if you make even one move towards them. And don't give me any of the rule-breaking crap either."

Atem snorted but relaxed his guard, chuckling darkly. "You keep silver in this house?" He raised an eyebrow crookedly.

"Hey, I find out my baby brother's a werewolf, you don't think I'm not gonna hound Yami until I get all the facts? Besides, silver's only poisonous if it enters the bloodstream. If it touches the skin you're fine, right?"

"That is correct." Atem nodded, with an astounded grin. "Impressive."

Mai's face didn't change, but she gestured with her thumb. "Hence why I said I got no problem melting some of it if you give my brother and his boyfriend a hard time."

Atem growled, impressed and angered by the woman's boldness. She was nothing like Ishizu. "I'm only making sure my brother keeps his word and doesn't betray the secrets of the Wild Hunt. Otherwise, dear little Yugi would be disqualified." His tone changed to a sarcastic mocking, like a bully teasing someone younger than himself. "And that would just devastate him wouldn't it?"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Mai shouted, breaking her composure so quickly Atem was shocked by the force and anger in her voice. "You're so full of shit! If you were really so righteous, you'd quit being an ass and accept that Yugi and Yami love each other and there's nothing you can do to change it."

Atem's face darkened with rage, his claws sinking into his palms angrily. "Be silent, woman! You know nothing about the issue! Yami is my brother and my Beta and I'm his Alpha. And if that means I must interfere to prevent him from making a mistake then I shall, whether he wishes me to or not." He snarled in fierce determination but Mai caught the hidden message. No matter how hard the wolf tried to mask his fear, he couldn't hide it. She'd been in that phase for too long not to recognize it.

"Yami's young and foolish. He's too blinded by his emotions and he can't see reason." Excuses poured from the man's mouth, even as Mai strolled over to him. But his tone was fake, as if the only person he was trying to convince was himself. "He's my Beta and my brother; he'll get over the affair. He's a wolf after all."

"Yeah and wolves mate for life, right?" Atem shot up, surprised to find the woman standing in front of him. When had she gotten so close?

"How much longer are you going to spit these bull shit excuses?" Mai asked in a bored tone, like a parent waiting for a child to finish throwing a temper tantrum.

Atem blanched, absolutely livid. "Excuses? You-dare—think that I-I…" He couldn't form complete sentences. "My purpose is to protect my pack and my brother and if that means keeping Yami from making the worst mistake of his life, then so be it!"

"Oh, cut the crap, Atem!" Mai snapped, glaring down at him. Enraged violet bore into furious ruby. "This has nothing to do with Yugi or you 'protecting' Yami and you damn well know it! This is about you! You're just pissed your baby brother doesn't need you around to take care of him anymore."

The wolf froze. His entire composure shattered, his eyes bulged and his face went livid with shock. His silence only proved Mai's accuracy in her statement. "Th-That's a lie!" He said fiercely but Mai caught the stumble in his voice.

"Bullshit." Mai countered. "That might work on anyone else, but not me. I can see right through you. You act all tough and hardcore but that's just a cover. Even around Yami, when he does anything to 'break out,' you flip. And it's not because you want to protect him, it's because you can't accept the fact that he's grown up, that he's moved on with his life and he doesn't need you anymore. He's gone out on his own, he's fallen in love, he's found the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with, and that terrifies you more than anything else, doesn't it?" It wasn't a question, but Atem was too stunned by the woman's boldness and precision to argue.

"And do you know why? Because you're terrified that you've lost him. You're petrified that this new person he's in love with will take him away. You're little brother, you're only family, the only person you have left in the, the one you can let your guard down and be yourself around and they won't judge you or think you're pathetic because you screw up or act a certain way, the most important person in the world to you. You feel like they're slipping away and that you're on the verge of being replaced by someone else. So you hate them for it! Hate them with every fiber of you're being but you can't can you?" Her voice grew harsher, more strained and more passionate, as if no longer speaking about the wolf. "And why can't you? Because he's your family! Blood or not, he's still family and he's still the most important person in the world to you. And you can never bring yourself to hate the person you love the most, right?"

Atem could only nod.

"So instead, you project your hatred onto the one who takes him away from you because it's easier." The woman's voice changed. Now it was bitter, cold with remorse. "It's so much easier to hate them but, at the same time, it's so hard to because when you see them together, they're happier. You're brother, he's happier then you've ever seen them and you can't stand that. You just can't understand what it is about that person that makes them laugh, smile, act like everything is right with the world and nothing bad can ever hurt them. And you keep asking why did they never feel that way whenever you were around them? Why? Why? Why? Right?"

The woman's harsh voice was like a whiplash to the side. Atem's claws sank into his palms, drawing blood as he tried to maintain his domineering composure. But Mai's dead-on meticulousness made it more and more difficult to keep from flinching.

"And then you get to the point where, no matter what you do, you keep bombarding them with your feelings 'cause you don't want to accept that you're wrong. And then slowly, so you don't even notice it, you drive a wedge between them, and you make it harder and harder for them because they feel the guilt of knowing their happiness is causing you pain. You want them to know you're causing them pain, right?" Guilt leaked in to her rant, her clenched fists shaking at her side and her wavy bangs masked her face when her head carefully lowered. "And then as you bombard them with _your _feelings and _your _wants and _your _selfishness, you start to push them further and further away from you. Until finally, they start to _hate_ you. And then only _then _do you _finally _get it!"

Atem's mask of composure shattered.

"_I hate you!"_

That sentence screamed in his ears like the dying wail of a ghost determined to drive it's assailant mad. The night before flash in his mind. Yami growling and snarling at anything that came near him as Yugi collapsed in his arms. How he thrashed like a wild animal when Ishizu pulled him aside while Mahad lifted the unconscious teen into his arms and made his way back towards Earthside. His face and his eyes as Ishizu dragged him from the room, scolding him. Not that he listened. Or cared, his focus was dead set on Atem.

The stark pain and naked hatred in Yami's eyes burned Atem to the core of his very soul. The words he spoke next before Ishizu dragged him from sight dripped with venom, each word like a whiplash to the side. "I hate you! I'll never forgive you for this, Atemu! Never! I hate you! I hate you!"

That was only the second time in his entire life Yami had ever called him by his full name. The only other time it had been his first word.

His neutral mask returned in an instant. His eyes were cold and hard and his hands unclenched, revealing red-tipped claws and bloody palms. "And you know of this?" He interrogated. "How?"

Mai only smirked. "Please, how do you think I reacted when I found out my baby brother was dating a werewolf?" It wasn't a question. "Him being one I was fine with, but he was so naïve about it." A hand ran through her pale blond forelock at the memory of Yugi; sixteen and so young, naïve and innocent. The very opposite of the headstrong, confident and independent young adult he was now. "I hated it, but Yami brought out the best in him…he grew up a lot, found friends, a second home, a place he belonged, he had this whole new life! But I was still stuck on the other end. And for a long time, I hated those wolves because I felt they were taking him away from me. Instead, they made him happy in a way I knew I never could and I envied them for that. But I loved Yugi too much to see him miserable, and taking that away from him—" Her eyes met his with a ferocious glare. "His _friends. _His _home. _His _family_. His _soul mate_! To take all that away from him…that's beyond cruel, that's—that's—" Her entire body shook with tremor as if unable to find an appropriate word. "Monstrous."

Atem didn't flinch. She hadn't expected him to.

For a moment, the two stared at the other. The were mirror images on opposite sides of the bridge. Their siblings downstairs they had worked so hard to build and preserve. Dark violet bore into Bright burgundy. Silence heavier than a stone anchored them in place, neither willing to end the match or forfeit the clash of wills.

Mai was unlike other women he'd met. She was very much like a wolf actually. She was fiercely loyal, especially to her family, independent, incredibly bold, sharp-tongue and stood firmly in her beliefs. She even spoke with the wisdom of someone well accustomed to such arguments. _Like a Queen_. He thought.

Finally, Atem spoke. "And what would you have me do, woman? You know little of my people's customs; I cannot just let them be so lightly."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Pledge is just to prove it's the person the challenger wants and not the power, right?" Mai said without flinching. Not even his pride could stop Atem's eyebrows from rising.

Mai closed her eyes and turned around to leave, but her aura was one of pride, not defeat.

She even walked like a Queen.

She stopped to look over her shoulder.

The Alpha hadn't moved. "Look Atem, I know you have to do what you have to do, but if you really care about your brother as much as I think you do, you know what you _ need _to do." Her tone softened, but only someone who had been intently listening to her voice could've caught the change. "But." Her eyes turned grave as if nothing she spoke before was more real than what she said now. "If you hurt Yugi, either physically or because you pull rank and change the rules, I _will _kill you. I don't want to, but I _swear _I will hunt you down and I will kill you, even if I have to come back from the dead. And don't think I won't figure out how to do that!" She stopped, and Atem couldn't tell if she was waiting for an answer or not.

The wolf bowed respectfully and crossed his right hand over his left breast. "You have my word."

Before Mai could question further, the Alpha had turned around, leapt on the ledge and leap from it with the stealth of a jungle cat. He transformed once he hit the ground and took to the woods.

* * *

The sun had already set and twilight began darkening the sky with hues of dark purple and bluish black. Yugi rolled over, dragging the comforter with him. He'd dragged it off the bed and wrapped him and Yami in it. For a while they just lied there, content at just being in the other's presence. Like all the other times they'd fallen asleep together, Yugi slept on Yami's chest. He'd given up on pillows.

And like all other times, Yami's arms trapped his waist in a vice-grip, and, no matter how much he squirmed and pushed against the man's chest, he refused to move. He pressed one hand against Yami's strong chest and used the other to reach for the alarm clock, which was annoyingly just out of reach of his prying fingers.

Just as the object was in his grasp, a strong arm pulled him back, "Yami." Yugi growled, glaring at the amused half-lidded crimson eyes.

"What?" He asked innocently, pulling Yugi flush against his chest.

"You have to get back. And I need to get some sleep." He smiled softly.

Yami leaned into a sitting position, taking Yugi with him and glared at the alarm clock. "It's only 8:30?"

"And the Wild Hunt begins at midnight." Yugi corrected. "I told you, I have to be at my best to defeat Atem. And you _need _to get back before they find out you A-walled."

"Shit!" Yami clenched his bangs, knowing Yugi was right. "And I still have Seto tied up in my room." He mumbled, gently placing Yugi on the floor and doing up his coat.

"What?" Yugi blinked, unsure if he heard his love right or misunderstood.

"Don't worry about it." Yami promised and chastely kissed him on the cheek before lifting his chin to meet his eyes with a grave expression. "You _have _to win, Yugi." It wasn't a request or a promise. "I can't live without you."

He wanted nothing more than to kiss Yugi and Yugi wanted to return that desire, but they both knew if they did, they wouldn't be able to stop. "Don't worry, Yami. I _will _win."

Yami nodded, his eyes brighter then they had been all night. Instead, Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and disappeared through the window. He was already in his fur by the time Yugi made it to the window, the comforter still wrapped around him. His claws sank into the wall as he watched Yami run.

"Don't worry, Yami." He said confidently. "I _will _win."

* * *

Like I said...I've lost my mind!

Anyway This is my good-bye present to everyone while I go on Vacation to Florida for two-weeks: which means WAHOOO! I accomplished my goal and Got this posted before I go on vacation! I won;t have much internet or computer time so until then send me your reviews and updates, i will still try and keep up if our Villa has internet but for the most part don't expect much from me until i get back July 25th!

Notes:

I hope you all love the fic! I loved Mai in this story and I hope this clarifys more on Atem since he didnt get much screen time last chap. The scene between him and Mai was a suprise but I just worked...I'll let you guys work it out on how those two are going to work their way into the plot and what shll happened between them but any ideas or theories pour them in!

Originally, i WAS gonna have a lemon in this chap but felt it was unncecessary (and like Yugi said he's gonna neeed all his strength) so no lemon this chap but there will be next time.

As always, read, review, critique, comment, ask questions, theorize and have fun...I will miss you all! Have fun while Im gone!


	3. Chapter 3

Holy Fricken mother of God! I finally FINALLY got this damn thing done! WOOHOOO! My second completed multi-chapter fic! And its only (counts) 17 days late of the original deadline-THANK YOU SO MUCH To all the fans who's stuck by this bear of a story waiting for me to update it-the whole chap only took two days to write and one to edit, but time was against me, inspiration was focused on my other fics and just when i finally got my kick back for this one i had a paper due-which coincidentally i handed in to day!

But yes, after a long, painful and antagonizing struggle and wait-I FINALLY HAVE THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF WILD HUNT!

**Dedications:** This Chapter goes out to all of my Fans who've stuck by me with this story. Also an extra special dedication to Lucisscreamer, if you're reading this girl THANK YOU! You one-shot Pharaoh's Will (if you haven't read go do it, its really good!) was what gave me the inspiration and drive to keep this story going, as well as your The Three Realms Sidestroies, so this goes out to you! Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh and all its characters belongs to Manga-God Takahashi, I only own the plot, the Werewolf culture and that's pretty much it.

_As always, read, review, comment, ask questions, critique and got nuts: AGAIN DON'T BE AFRAID TO CRITIQUE ME! I don't get offended by them and I GREATLY encourage and appreaciate them, they help me inmprove my work, but id something is wrong of bad, TELL ME AND for the love of God BE SPECIFIC! I can't fix it if i don't know What's wrong?_

Enjoy!_ ^-^

* * *

_

Blackness blanketed the sky by the time Yami returned to the Den. He climbed to the roof and transformed back into a human before slipping through the gap in his stain glass windows. He leaped gracefully, angling his body so he landed on his feet.

He exhaled and rubbed the sweat from his brow. "That was too close."

"Almost."

Yami's blood froze in his veins. Slowly, unwillingly, he turned around. What he saw made his fangs and claws sharpen.

Marik and Bakura, who'd he'd left to guard his room while he snuck out, where barley conscious on the floor; Kaiba, still bound and gagged, was writhing on the floor like a slug and Ishizu sat elegantly in his favorite chair with her hands folded in her lap, a triumphant smile slit her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Yami demanded, growling and flexing his claws. "Get out, now!"

Ishizu didn't move, only smiled. "No."

Yami saw red "I order you to leave my chamber this instant! When Atem sees what you've done he'll have your head on a plate!"

"Or really?" Ishizu taunted, "and what do you think our Lord Alpha will do when he learns none other than the Beta defied his order and told his opponent the secrets of the Wild Hunt after specifically being told he was forbidden from seeing or speaking to said opponent until _after _the Wild Hunt, hmm?"

Yami wanted to rip the smile clean off Ishizu's face; he was angry enough to do it do, but his eyes darted back to his friends on the floor, fighting to regain consciousness, and Yugi who still had a few hours to prepare for the Hunt.

"I did nothing of the sort," He retorted calmly through gritted teeth. "Yugi isn't allowed to see _me _until after the hunt. There is nothing in the rules that states that _I_ am not allowed to see _him_," he smirked when his loophole made Ishizu's confidence twitch. "And secondly, I revealed no information to him regarding the Hunt; I simply wished him luck. The only rule I've broken is leaving this room, which my brother has neither the authority nor the right to confine me to."

Ishizu rose to her feet furiously. "How dare you!" she accused in disgust. "How dare you insult the authority of the Alpha! And if you think your little stunt will go unnoticed, rest assured I'll—"

"Please Ishizu," Yami retorted his voice dripping in sarcasm. He caught Bakura and Marik starting to come too and Seto furiously biting and clawing at his binds through the corner of his eye. Seto glared furiously at him, promising his end once he was free. Least he could do was buy them time. "Don't let me come between your lips and Atem's ass."

Marik snickered; Bakura snorted, and Seto kicked the bed frame in his desire to be untied. Ishizu snarled at the insult, her claws flexed and poised to rip the boy in front of her to shreds in her rage.

Had she been anyone else Yami would've left it at that while the burn was still fresh, but not Ishizu. The woman had never done anything to prove her loyalty to anyone or anything but her one true desire. And he enjoyed reminding her—even if she didn't take his warnings seriously—that it would never be. "Now, obey me and_ leave_, Ishizu! You're a lowly servant, and I am your beta, you _will _obey me!"

"I will not!" Ishizu turned hostile and moved so quickly she was in front of Yami in an instant. Yami flinched at her closeness but refused to show fear. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "You will not order me around like you do your little whore! I am the Alpha's Right-Hand Guard and I demand to be treated with respect!"

"And you will remember your place, woman, or I will do it for you." An authoritative voice echoed commandingly throughout the room, silencing everyone in it. Slowly, five pairs of eyes wondered to the source of the echo. Scared to death would've been an understatement; Yami swore he felt his heart stop beating.

Atem, looking as regal as ever, sat on the ledge beneath the open window, leaning against the glass and swaying his boots back and forth His fangs protruded over his smirking lips. The tightness of his coat, pulled at his curves, signaling he wore nothing underneath, most likely returning from a run. The realization made Yami shiver.

The Alpha grabbed the windowsill and swung his weight into the air, landing elegantly on the other side of Yami's bed. He rose effortlessly like the shadow of a predator before it struck.

His neutral eyes wondered to the three boys in the corner. An elegant eyebrow rose, curiously, before he focused his attention on Ishizu and Yami. The woman smirked at his younger sibling, though he couldn't fathom why.

"My Lord" she bowed, respectfully, making no effort to hide the adoration in her voice. "I'm afraid I must inform you of the treasonous acts your brother and his Guards committed I your absence, they defied your order and—"

"Get to the point Ishizu," Atem snapped harshly, causing her step back with hurt eyes. "I've neither tongue nor time for chivalry."

The woman visibly flinched at the cruel retort, but none the less kept her composure. She flashed Yami a smirk and elegantly bowed. "Alpha, you're brother has defied your order and left the manor…"

"I already knew that, Ishizu," Atem snapped, rolling his eyes, ignoring the wide eyes of his sibling, cousin and guards. "How it you're one of my Guards and always the last to know these things?"

Even Yami flinched that that remark.

Ishizu jumped up protesting "But he went to see that rogue! He purposely fled the manor to tell him how to win the Wild Hunt, you can't—"

"That's not what happened!" Yami exploded resisting the urge to lunge at her, but Atem grabbed his shoulder and laughed. The action baffled the younger Beta. Both Marik and Bakura exchanged equal looks on confusion. Seto, by now realized as long as the conversation continued would remain unnoticed, stopped struggling and rolled his eyes. Even Ishizu looked bewildered by the response.

"Again Ishizu, you report what I all ready know," Atem's smile curled, causing everyone in the room, especially Yami's, jaws to drop.

"Bu-but…" Ishizu stammered like a broken robot.

"Do you think me a fool, Ishizu, that I would bluntly place my own brother on house arrest and naively expect him to obediently stay put like a pup when the wolf he claims to love is only hours away from the possibility of being exiled? Do you have such low expectations of your Beta that you didn't think he'd conjure some means to escape, flee the pack and return without being caught, when he is the greatest hunter of our pack?"

The shocked and slightly horrified look on the woman's face told the Alpha that was _exactly _what she believed.

Atem shook his head still smirking. "You are anything Ishizu, if not predictable."

"But his actions were treasonous!" Ishizu protested in a failed attempt to regain his favor. "It is illegal to reveal any secrets of the Wild Hunt to a challenger!"

"Don't take me for a fool, woman," Atem retorted angrily. "I know damn well what the law is and what the rules are. Why do you think I followed him? To make sure that's _exactly _what didn't happen. And it didn't. I don't need to interrogate my own brother to know that the only thing that passed between him and Yugi were simple bits of emotion, now unless you have something else to tell me that is actually worthwhile, leave!"

Ishizu looked as though someone had slapped her, but none the less bowed silently, gathered herself and marched grandly from the room, her aura that of an aristocrat but the taint of failure radiated like beacon.

Once the woman exited the room, Yami glared at his older brother. "I agree that she's a bitch, but don't you think that was a little harsh?"

Atem rolled his eyes at his brother's sarcasm. "It's been three years, Yami. I made it perfectly clear to her then that there is nothing, was nothing and there will never be anything between us, and if she's going to continue this delusion that she'll be my Queen one day then I shall show her no sympathy."

Yami sighed but nodded. It _was _a tad pathetic that Ishizu didn't seem to take the hint, even when Atem made perfectly, _painstakingly _clear that there was nothing between them. Everyone saw it. Growing up Ishizu had been indisputably the dominant female and her and Atem's Mating had been wildly assumed—at least until adolescence ended and it was clear all those silly traditions that did little more than hinder pack freedoms were just that, silly and pointless. The previous Queen certainly hadn't been the strongest of the pack, physically. But her will was indomitable, her heart was pure, and it was clear she loved her family and the pack with all her heart and would do anything to protect them—it was why Atem and Yami's father fell in love with her. The only members who objected to him making her queen were the few females and their families who wanted Queen status but were too frail or cowardly to challenge the decision.

Ishizu was nothing like that. Her obsession was pleasing Atem. Growing up, he father had made it clear the only thing she needed to do to make a superior life for herself was please Alpha, and the future Alpha, and that everything that happened was because of "The Alpha's Will". This being from a man who left his weakened mate after she finally produced the son he wanted, resulting in her death and then almost killed said boy when he rejected his father's fate for him. Atem was more than happy to help his father and uncle slaughter that bastard and make an example of anyone who dared take the Law into their own hands. But the damage was done.

It was only through Yami and Marik that Malik was able to recover from that trauma; even then it was years before he fully recovered. The same could not be said for Ishizu. She was her father's daughter and was completely convinced that she was the only one capable of being Queen. No one dared to challenge her. Their father certainty had no objections when Atem refused her since it was clear she was not fit to be Queen—a Queen's first priority, like the Beta, was the protection and well-being of the pack, Ishizu's first priority was Atem's happiness, which was fine for a Guard but not a Queen, especially not one as independent and fiercely committed as Atem. The Queen also has to be the one to call the shots if the Beta and Alpha were away—something his mother did quite often; the woman was a born leader. In short, a Queen was half-Alpha and Half-Beta, if she couldn't handle the responsibilities she'd be reduced to Consort. Plain and simple.

Still, Atem hoped so fervently that Ishizu would take the hint and move on, but she never did. Now her constant efforts to impress him and pleased him simply served as annoyances that only fired the sour side of his mood. And he was done being chivalrous and polite about it. It was obvious to everyone but Ishizu herself. If Ishizu wasn't going to take the hint, Atem would do it for her. Plain and simple.

"Now then," The sudden change in Atem's voice broke Yami's concentration. He shivered when Atem flashed him a small, darkly mischievous grin he used whenever he and the older cubs in the pack were about to play a new game and Yami and the younger members were the prey.

He cursed himself for letting his guard down.

Atem looked past Yami's shoulder then back to Yami. His expression had changed to one of stunned bewilderment. "Yami," said teen braced himself. "Why is Seto chained up?"

Yami blinked. A muffled sound caused him to spin around to his still gagged and thrashing cousin on the floor. Yami mentally kicked himself. Wasting no time, he hopped over the bed frame and untied the scarf from his now thrashing older cousin.

"Hold still, you idiot," Marik ordered the older man while trying to undo the handcuffs with his claws.

"Uh…" Yami froze when Seto snarled at him with a death glare.

"I'm killing you for this, I swear it! Where the fuck did you get handcuffs anyway?"

"I gave them to him," Marik blurted without thinking. Yami froze.

"Why?" Bakura rose and eyebrow and dragged out the word.

Yami looked away with a neutral, red face, and wisely choose not to answer that statement.

Atemu rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just save it," he commanded, with less authority than normal and turned to leave. "And hurry up and get dressed, it'll be midnight soon."

Yami said nothing as he watched Atem leave. Slowly, unwillingly his eyes darted to the clock on his wall that had somehow survived his earlier fit. Each second counting closer and closer to midnight felt like the final hours one felt the final count down before one approached Death Row.

* * *

Yugi hastily pulled on his boot, but the other fought him and came on lopsided. Overcome by frustration, he growled and started over again. Not bothering to get dressed, he wrenched the emerald frock he'd worn to the party off the floor. Swift fingers clumsily buttoned it down to the knee. Around his neck bounced a long, thick chain, Yami had given him for his last birthday. He checked the alarm clock. 11:30. Good.

Now all he had to do was sneak out and—

"I hope you don't plan on leaving without me." Yugi jumped three feet in the air. Mai leaned against the wall dressed in a white bodice with matching pants. A purple trench coat swooped over her hiking boots, the only thing that didn't match the outfit.

Yugi turned to her with hard, determined eyes focused on the boots. "Mai,"

"Don't even think about it, Yugi." Mai spoke in a voice that was both supportive but held no room for argument. "I'm going with you."

Yugi didn't argue.

* * *

The gray mists rolled across the sky; pewter light of dusk faded into the navy darkness of midnight. The air so still and silent, even the trees refused to rustled and make noise. Figures emerged through the trees, flooding the clearing with shapes. Some single, some in pairs, others in groups, some wolves, some human. They chattered in hushed, excited tones; others remained calm and silent.

In the center of the excitement, the Alpha arrived with his court. Unlike his court, who adorned themselves in ceremonial white and gold, Atem wore only a black trench coat; even his boots had been discarded. The only exception was Seto who donned his favored blue and stood by Yami on the other side of the clearing with his mate. Not far off Ryou and Malik exchanged worried glances and Bakura and Marik kept their eyes glued on the sky, waiting for the exact moment when the moon freed herself from the mists.

The whole pack was here except one. Everyone could sense midnight creeping closer and closer like the final count done towards Armageddon. Eyes focused on wherever the challenger might enter patiently waiting to see whether he'd accepted the challenge or chickened out and accepted his banishment by not coming.

"Where the hell is he?" Mahado twitched nervously, clutching the herb basket he was forced to carry for the start of the contest. In the corner Shimon scanned the entire pack like a hawk writing down anything he deemed documentable to history on a small notepad. Next to him sat a dictionary thick tomb containing the entire packs' history, members, family trees, and legacy from the first Alpha and Queen to the present, where his recordings would be transferred upon the night's conclusion.

"Be patient, Mahado," Shadi warned him, clutching the silver basin in his hands so tightly his claws scratched the rims. "Time is not working against him." Though his face was neutral, Shadi's eyes brightened, with hope for the outcome almost half the pack wished for.

"He isn't here, Lord Alpha," Ishizu announced, rather loudly. "Perhaps, he's forfeited?" She suggested but in her mouth it wasn't a question.

"Midnight's not for another five minutes, Ishizu," Marik chided like a parent scolding and impatient child. He continued with a boastful retort, "So keep your ego down and wait patiently like the rest of us."

Ishizu growled at the remark. He and Malik pounded fists.

"If the boy was serious about the competition he'd arrive by now. Lack of punctuality is clearly a sign of a poor—" Ishizu began her defense, proudly—only to be shot down by Atem.

"Being early proves nothing."

All eyes fell upon their Alpha. "Nor does lateness. Arriving too late shows carelessness and a lack of concern; arriving too early symbolized one's desire to impress by making a spectacle. Basically they're screaming 'look at me', thus _true _punctuality is arriving precisely as one means to. And if the moon is correct, my challenger should be arriving soon."

All eyes traveled to the sky. Brilliant orange light leaked through the fading mists. The moon revealed her face with the approaching midnight hour. Scarlet light burst around her like a ring of crimson flames surrounding a shinning golden moon splashed with flecks of red, orange, purple and green. Just as the light began to illuminate the clearing, two more figures emerged from the shadows: one slender and graceful as if taking the stroll, the other tired and disheveled but continuing to press on, driven by determination.

Marik, Bakura and Seto smirked. Smiles slit Malik and Joey's faces. Yami exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Ryou pressed a hand to his chest suddenly over come with relief. Shadi and Mahado exchanged smiles before turning to the Alpha, who's face remained neutral.

"He's here."

Shimon's pen scribbled furiously. Ishizu snorted, and crossed her arms. _Doesn't change anything,_ She concluded, _the match was already decided_.

Yugi swaggered into the clearing. Mud caked his boots and the tail of his coat but, nonetheless, he looked every inch as confident as if he's already won. A smirk most though only Yami could pull off graced his face. Atem smiled, his eyes lighting up at the challenge. So Yugi was prepared to fight. Good.

He hadn't expected the figure behind him, however. He could hear Ishizu's teeth grinding as the blond stepped into the clearing. Tousled hair nestled raggedly about her shoulders, her grace was faltered from the hike and her boots, coat and hands were a mess. And yet she carried all the grace, determination and will of a Queen indomitable about witnessing the outcome and ready to raise protest if the situation called for it. He couldn't help but smile.

"You insolent," Ishizu barked, "how dare you bring that woman to a sacred event!"

Mai glared at her ferociously and opened her mouth to speak but Atem spoke for her.

"That _woman_" Atem quoted, clarifying that Ishizu didn't say human, "has permission to be here. As the only mortal allowed to keep the knowledge of the pacl's existence, she has a right to oversee its affairs if it concerns one of her pack mates, which it obviously does." Atem chided and walked away, leaving Ishizu speechless. To his left Marik and Malik smirked, but he ignored them. Let them tease.

"Shadi. Mahado," Atem commanded.

The Herald straightened and clenched the basket. Instantly, he burst forward dropping a collection of herbs and berries in a straight line until the basket was empty. "Yugi you take the right," he ordered. The young wolf took his place, watching Atem swagger to the left. Mai glanced at him nervously before giving him and nod and smile for luck, and stood next to Yami. Both their faces masks of concern.

Overhead, the moon cast an autumn glow.

The pack retreated to the sidelines, even the court stepped back, leaving the two competitors parallel behind the line. Only Shadi stood in front of them like a referee about to declare the beginning of a marathon.

"Recite the law," Atem commanded.

With no further instruction, the pack Judge shifted the bowl into one hand, resting it flat on his palm and held up his opposite hand, fingers vertical. "Hail brothers and sisters of the moon. Tonight, we gather before the mother moon on the first full moon following the Autumnal Equinox signaling the beginning of the most important and sacred of the clan's annual events: the Wild Hunt, led every year by the Beta on the First Night of the Hunter's moon," he waved his hand as he spoke, his voice carried the words like a powerful spell. The pack began to bow respectfully.

"Traditionally," Shadi continued "following his coronation, it is the Beta who challenges the Alpha on this night to prove his role as Hunter and Provider for the pack." Shadi paused. Everyone rose; all eyes turned to Yugi who did his best to not to sway under the uncomfortable gazes.

"However, tonight, standing in the Beta's place stands the packs newest member, Yugi Mouto, Pledging to be the life mate of our Beta, Yami, as ordered by the Alpha as his Challenger. Thus the Hunt has been changed to accommodate the Alpha's decision."

Shadi was silent again. Shimon's pen scribbled, furiously, across the pack looked at the two challengers. Adrenaline fired their veins. Hands shook with anticipation, desperate for their Judge to speak again.

"The Wild hunt Challenge is this: whoever can reach the meadow of the Deer Herds and bring back the most meat for the pack shall be declared the winner. If, in the event both the Challenger and the Alpha catch the same amount of pray then whomever returns first shall be declared the victor. Thus, it is decided." His hand came down.

"Thus it is decided." The entire pack repeated just as the moon cast a brilliant shadow over the Alpha and Challenger. The bowl in Shadi's hand shimmered with a shinny liquid mirroring the moon. He dipped his finger inside and stirred while reciting and ancient tongue known only to the wolves. All around the entire clearing, with the exception of Atem, Yugi and Mai, who watched the event transfixed, began chanting; singing to a wild and savage but beautiful and lethal tune, as gorgeous and dangerous as the hunt itself.

They continued singing. The clearing filled with music. Drum beats and voices echoed throughout the clearing in a wild tribal chant. Shadi lifted the bowl in his hands the light reflecting off its surface gave his face giving an ethereal glow. He stood before both competitors and dipped his fingers in the liquid before drawing a series of complex symbols invisibly on Yugi's cheeks and forehead. He repeated the action with Atem, except he also traced the crescent and full moon of sovereignty upon the Alphas' brow.

The chanting grew louder. Shadi raised the bowl above his head.

The ache of change began. Atem ripped his trench coat from his muscular figure and threw it away somewhere. Yugi followed suit, ripping the buttons open and letting the frock fall to his feet, not caring about his nakedness. The time for modesty could wait. Swiftly, he kicked off his boots and removed the chain from his neck, wrapping it around his wrist until he could no longer twist it. Atem rose an eyebrow but made no comment. Both of them positioned themselves as if beginning a race.

All around the pack, one by one: smiles fanged, eyes brightened, nails popped and grew, but none of them shifted past their semi-forms. No, this was a Challenge, only the competitors were permitted to Change.

Yugi could already feel the answering crunch in his spine: a sharp sweet pain as his limbs contorted, his nails popped and curled, his back furred, his legs and arms contorted in an unusual way, glittering fur bursts from his skin from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail like a brilliant star faded with the palest of lavenders.

Next to him Atem emerged, proud, fearsome and domineering; blood red outlined his black fur mimicking the fearsome Red Death. Both howled upon completion filling the air with the song of the wolves.

The pack followed. Mai watched mystified.

Finally, with the final act of the Judge, Shadi, lowered the bowl then threw it up sending the liquefied moonlight bursting into the air like an explosion of pearly-silver against the dark sky.

White and black shapes lined by purple and red dashed like shooting stars. Thunder roared beneath their feet. Finally, they vanished among the trees like fading shadows among thicket of the forest.

The Challenge had begun.

* * *

The forest was silent. Until a huge gust of wind shook the entire realm to its roots. Trees shook with terror, the ground trampled beneath the thunder of paws. The chain clicked around Yugi's front ankle.

The two were neck and neck bursting through the trees, but Yugi wasn't focused on speed. His eyes wondered from left to left and if looking for something. Using this to his advantage Atem, with a powerful leap, burst forward taking the lead. The thrill of victory sent a powerful rush of adrenaline through his blood giving him a burst of speed. His muscles galvanized with each step giving him more power and bursts of speed.

He jumped onto a fallen tree and perched like a vulture observing the clearing just ahead. The deer hadn't suspected a thing; at least three bucks guarded the large heard. Perfect.

He looked behind him but still no sign of Yugi. _Come on, Yugi. _He snapped, disappointed. _I know you're better than this._

Wasting no time, he leapt from the fallen drunk, landed on all fours and dropped to his stomach. Moving on the silent steps of a snake the hunt began.

* * *

Yugi stopped when a pungent aroma pricked his senses. He dropped to his stomach, his nose sinking into the ground. The rot and aroma of nature bombarded his sense like a swarm of bees, but one stood out: earthy but light like freshly cut grass with a dash of sweetness. Clover, perhaps? Daisy? Rabbit. Perfect.

The sent was close. The air was still. So was the prey.

He crouched low to the ground moving slowly, keeping his scent as far away from the wind as he could. A flash of white appeared through the thicket of bushes. He stayed put until the tiny creature relaxed.

Yugi pounced flying over the bush; the last thing the rabbit saw was Yugi's jaw before he clamp down on the rabbit's neck. A quick and painless death. Yugi looked it over and sized it up quickly: a large, plump bunny. He smirked and quickly calculated how many more he'd need while quickly digging a whole. He dropped the rabbit inside and covered it with dirt masking the scent from scavengers.

_I told you, Yami. _He giggled giddily to himself. _I don't need to beat Atem, I just need to win. _

He jumped over the bush sniffed his hair and continued the hunt. Closer to the clearing, however, he smelled Atem.

* * *

None of them noticed a thing. Atem smirked. Oh how he missed this. Even if Werewolves no longer needed to hunt and kill for their food, nothing could rip the thrill of the hunt from them. That was the purpose of the Wild Hunt after all: the thrill of the chase, the rush of the competition, the freedom, power and dominance as well as the savage laws of nature. But werewolves never took more than what they needed and used all they killed. To not do so would be an insult to the natural order.

Atem's mouth watered at the thought of the buck's flesh between his teeth. He clutched close to the ground, invisible among the darkness of the reeds, watching as the deer grazed naïve of the danger they were suddenly in. He froze when one of them looked up. The buck scanned the clearing painstakingly but refused to put his head back down. It took all of Atem's will power not to growl. He'd found his target.

Suddenly, the whole herd looked up in alarm. Atem followed their eyes curiously. A white wolf stood on the rock poised to attack but not moving; deer were colorblind after all. So long as he didn't move he was invisible.

_Where did he come from?_ Atem questioned but wasted no time. Yugi was a fool if he thought Atem would let him win that easily.

Taking advantage of the herd's distraction the black wolf bolted. The herd scattered. Yugi leapt from the rock and the chase began. Whenever the herd turned to run a wolf had already blocked their path. Yugi raced around the left seeking the most fitting prize but also one weak enough that he'd have the energy to bring her back.

Atem circled left focusing only on the buck. Distracted by the desire to protect his females, the buck didn't notice the huge black wolf until Atem looped at his feet cutting off his escape. He kicked his legs in the air, trying to look threatening. It only made the blood in Atem's veins sing with excitement.

The buck lowered his horns and charged. Atem didn't move until the last second then pushed off his back legs launching himself into the air. That trick might have worked on a regular wolf, but not a werewolf. Not a creature with strength, speed, and grace superior to a normal wolf and all the intellect and bloodlust of a human. Atem flipped in the air like a cat, landing on his hind legs, adjacent to the deer's side. The second Atem's back legs touched the ground he moved like a wound-up-spring and crashed into the buck's side. His claws sank into the buck's thick hide. His jaw extended in a split second before he bit down and sank his teeth into the bulk's neck.

The creature howled and kicked. Thrashing and rolling on the ground to get the creature off him but Atem laughed like a maniac, ripping at the creature's throat until its wind pipe closed in and it felt to the ground dead. A swift kill.

Across the lot, Yugi circled the heard ramming into the sides of does to see which one's fell over and which ones simply stumbled. He finally found the biggest one and leapt over her fallen comrades after her. She raced for her life stopping only to jump on her front legs and kick but Yugi was faster and ran under her. Seizing the opening, he swatted her legs. His claws came away tipped with crimson. She fell forward stumbling. Yugi was upon her in an instant, unwilling to let her recover and clamped down on her neck. His weight pinned her in place. She tried in vain to thrash and get him off her but he was too strong and she too weak. Deciding to end her misery Yugi slammed her head into the ground and snapped her windpipe. She went limb.

The rest of the herd was long gone, leaving only Yugi and his doe and Atem and the dead buck.

"Impressive Yugi," Atem congratulated, earnestly with human lips. "But it'll take more than that to defeat me."

Yugi blinked unsure if he should be grateful or stunned by Atem's comment. She smiled back, Reversing to human skin. "I don't need to defeat you." He boasted loudly, heaving the heavy doe over his shoulders. The chain glittering around his wrist. "I just need to win."

"We'll see," Atem nodded, before grabbing the buck's antlers with his wolf fangs and dragged him with impressive speed across the clearing and into the forest. He didn't bother to look if Yugi was behind him. If Yugi has an alternate strategy he'd see it at the finish line.

* * *

The entire pack fidgeted unable to keep still. Their eyes glued to the other side of the clearing trying in vain to find any signs of the victor. Yami's fingers drummed across his arms, impatiently. Mai had given up trying to calm him down. Her own heart beat a mile a minute.

"Where the hell are they?" Seto ordered his gaze switching between the position of the moon and the clearing every other second.

"Atem will arrive when he arrives," Ishizu announced.

"Atem might not win," Mahado countered, harsher than he intended but he didn't care. Any more of Ishizu's brownnosing and he swore he'd throttle her.

"I agree," Shadi added before the woman could retort. "It wouldn't be the first time young Yugi's surprised us."

"Let's hope," Joey whispered to the group. Yami's shaking only increased.

"Someone's coming," Shimon announced. All eyes turned to the scribe then the other side of the clearing. A sound of a struggle was heard from the shadows, followed by the loud crack of Reversal and something heavy scrapping across the ground.

Slowly, a black figure emerged carrying a large buck over his broad shoulders. Disappointment replaced the tension. Joey cursed loudly. Seto clenched his fists and looked at the ground; both Mahado and Shadi's hope plummeted. Marik and Bakura both swore. Malik reached forward to catch Yami who started swaying. Mai's eyes hardened at the wolf. Atem caught the disappointment in her violet orbs knowing it wasn't because of the results of the competition. He hadn't failed to observe the pack's reactions: mixed emotions of fleeting hope, expected disenchantment, rebellious anger, hurt betrayal and furry at the unfairness of the situation. The only one not swaying or sick from disillusionment was Ishizu who grinned from ear to ear. Judging from her stance she could hardly contain her giddiness and was eager to greet him. Atem exhaled a dissatisfied sigh. He released the antlers. His shoulder sighed as the heavy corpse dropped to the ground with a loud, sickening thud, and lazily shrugged his coat back on.

He said nothing. His neutral mask remained, glaring at the carcass at his feet. The hardness in his eyes scared anyone who dared speak to him into silence.

Damn it, he cursed. Twenty four hours ago this would've been a glorious moment of victory; his moment of truth: that Yugi wasn't fit to be his brother's mate and Yami would be forced to move on and take his duty seriously and everything would return to normal. A selfish desire that made him growl in disgust. His victory felt hollow as a blown egg. He didn't bother to look at Yami, unable to bear the sight of his beloved sibling's discontent—and not with the results of the Challenge.

The pack parted as he approached a thick tree, and rested himself in the throne of its convoluting roots. He leaned back with his arms behind his head, blocking the hushed chaos that erupted once he'd finished his grand entrance. He didn't blame any of them. Hell, he wanted to strangle himself right now. But he gave Yugi a chance and, deep down, he truly hoped he'd underestimated the youth, that the boy had one last trick up his sleeve. Damn it, he hated being right. But it would've been worse if he threw the competition—it would've been obvious to everyone, especially Yugi if he'd held back, even the slightest. Yugi would never forgive him, and neither would Yami: it'd be a permanent reminder that Yugi wasn't good enough, that he only won because Atem let him do so out of pity or pride. Despite that, Yugi did his best, ran his fastest, hunted with the skill and passion of a true wolf…it just wasn't good enough.

His claws sank into a thick bark of a tree. He bit back a growl of impatience and self-fury, but forced himself to wait for his challenger to return.

A heavy obscurity of fading hope absorbed the pack in its melancholy, some unsure if there was any point in still waiting. Only Ishizu was immune to the gloom, then again in her mind they weren't losing their Beta's true love and one of the most beloved members of their pack. No, all she saw was the Alpha's victory, physically and socially. It was a miracle of Atem's will, he didn't lose control and literally rip that smirk off her face at that very moment.

"Call the victor already," Ishizu whispered impatiently to Shadi. He snarled, forcing her back. "You dare contradict the Law," he accused "the Challenger has not arrived yet. The competition is not over until he does," A dark smirk curled across Shadi's face, alerting everyone in the room. Atem's eyes rose. "Remember, Ishizu," Shadi continued "The Challenge is whomever returns with the most kill is the victor, not the one who returns first." He boasted, proudly. His smiled widening as sparks of realization filled everyone's eyes. Hope dispelling the gloom possessing the pack in an instant. Ishizu's face plummeted.

Atem chuckled at the spectacle, but kept his mouth shut. The least he could do was let them have their hope—even if he already knew the outcome. As impressive as Yugi's kill was a doe didn't surpass a buck.

He inhaled sharply, planning to exhale his stress—only for a sharp, familiar aroma pricked his nose. He sat up eyes glued to the forest. The others must've sensed it as well because all eyes turned to the edge of the forest. Mai turned to the commotion. A smile graced her features recognizing her brother before anyone else.

A small figure emerged from the fleeting shadows of the forests. A doe as big as him hauled over his shoulders. The chain now pulled tightly around his neck like a chocker, glittered brightly in the moonlight. An unidentifiable shape bounced in his opposite hand. His hair was a mess and his hands and feet were caked with mud. Blood specked his body and grass stains splotched his arms and legs. He'd shed his wolf skin but not a hint of embarrassment marred the smirk on his face.

Yugi made no effort to increase his pace. His steps were calm and even, his face read-less of emotion. As he approached the pack the large doe hunched over his back was now visible. Impressive but not as much as the dead buck Atem left sprayed at the finish line.

The proud Alpha smiled and pushed himself up, his trench coat swayed over his bare feet. He gracefully approached the Challenger; the pack, with the exception of Shadi, stepped aside. An impressed but triumphant smirk slit his face. Behind him, Ishizu grinned like a cat with all the cream. Shimon's aged hands shook as they scribbled across the page waiting for the Judge to speak the results.

"Welcome back, Yugi." Atem smiled. "You did better than I thought you would."

Yugi blinked taken aback by the comment but returned the gesture with a triumphant smile of his own. "Thank you." He bowed his head.

He hauled the doe off his back and rubbed his aching shoulder. Her hissed for a bit, earning and amused chuckled from the Alpha.

"Hey, Mr. Macho, I'm not as strong as you are, and that thing is heavy! My shoulder is killing me." He joked a tad angrily then his eyes lit up "Oh! I almost forgot." He turned to the shape in his hand. "I even got Ishizu something. Catch!"

Before anyone could blink an odd shape flung towards the woman, who screamed in shock and swatted it away in horror like a little girl who's seen a bug. Everyone started over to catch a glimpse of the unknown object.

Mahado laughed. "It's only a squirrel, Ishizu." The pack soon followed Mahado's example. Even Atem chuckled. Ishizu's face flushed with rage and embarrassment and she growled furiously at the one responsible for her mortification.

Yugi didn't flinch. "Oh will you relax," Yugi snapped using a sarcastically annoyed tone. "It's dead."

"That's no reason to throw it at me!" Ishizu exploded, looking to Atem for support, but the Alpha chuckled, humerously.

Yugi shrugged "I figured even Atem's bitch needs to eat right?" He grinned earning another round of laugher from the pack.

"How dare you!" Ishizu exploded thundering past Atem and screaming in Yugi's face. Her face darkened when the boy's face remained neutral. "How dare you even come back? You're a rogue now, leave while you still have your dignity."

A grin split Yugi's face from ear to ear. "I'm not going anywhere. I won."

All sound died in a moment, replaced by mutual confused and shocked silence: eyes bulged, jaws dropped, eyebrows rose, and everyone exchanged glances unsure what just happened.

Atem's eyes bulged; an eyebrow rose in bewilderment. "I'm afraid your mistaken Yugi," he corrected pointing to the buck behind him. "I arrived first."

"I know that, Atem, but I don't believe this was a race, was it Shadi?" The teen turned to the Judge. Shadi blinked, but he cleared his throat and step forward to complete his job.

"The challenge was," he recited, "whoever returned with the most kills for the pack, won the challenge. If both return with the same amount then the one who returned first is declared the victor."

"Exactly!" Ishizu jumped up, "Atem brought back more prey _and _first!"

Shadi turned harshly to glare at her for daring to interrupt him. Then he sighed sadly turning back to Yugi and the pack with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Yugi, but…" he paused wishing beyond hope he didn't have to say what he was about to. "Ishizu is correct. I'm afraid a doe and a squirrel isn't more than Atem's buck, therefore—"

"Um, Shadi," Yugi interrupted. "Normally, I'd never contradict the Judge but you're forgot something." All eyes blinked with confusion.

A smirk suddenly curled around Yugi's lips. His free returned to the chain around his neck. Only now everyone noticed how tightly it was pulled back.

With a quick slice, Yugi's claw snapped the chain. A second later, half a dozen dead rabbits spilled across the grass. Their feet tied together in threes by either end of the broken chain.

"Since one buck and one doe are hardly enough for a pack this large and the Beta's job is to provide for _everyone _in the pack. Since the challenge was only to the clearing and back, I caught these on the way there. They're pretty fat so I think about one per person, plus the doe and the squirrel I got for Ishizu, I think this is more than enough to feed everyone, right? Or did I miss count?" Yugi smiled brightly like the mischievous little wolf they all adored.

Mutual masks of shock met Yugi.

Yami's jaw hit the floor, before flashing the biggest smile he could possibly muster.

Finally, Shadi replied, "That is correct." Shadi turned to Atem who's jaw feel open, his eyes wide in a mask of shock. "My Lord Alpha, Yugi's won."

Mouth hung open, jaws dropped before a collection of cheers, howls and woots of victory echoed through the air like a wolf's song. Bakura, Malik and his mate bounced, unable to contain their excitement. Seto was chuckling like he'd just solved a mystery. Jou could barely contain his giddiness. Ryou was smiling. Shadi flashed him a wide grin, of approval. Mahado looked about to burst from excitement! Yami's face was a mask of mystification torn between shock, exuberance and pure happiness. The only two not sharing in the happiness was Ishizu and Atem.

Atem's face hadn't changed: still one of utter bewilderment, completely unable to fathom how he'd missed such an obvious strategy. Yugi's words echoed in his mind, like a billboard. Yugi had won _without _defeating him. Atem had reached the clearing and back first, brought back a much larger and more powerful animal than any Yugi had hunted, and yet he still lost. Not because, he wasn't the best but because Yugi outwitted him. The realization made him furious at himself and astounded by Yugi's strategy and cleverness all at once.

Yugi's eyes met the Alpha's, bright and proud, before dashing to Ishizu who looked as if someone had slapped her, forcing her from her fantasy and back into reality. Yugi's emotionless mask curled into a smile at her horrified expression. When he turned back to Atem, his eyes hardened as he waited for the final judgment, "I won."

The pack again fell silent, waiting for the Alpha to announce his decision. None more alert than Yami who stepped forward and Mai who had a firm grasp on Yami's shoulder.

At first Atem said nothing. His face blank, his eyes betrayed no emotion, not a flicker of thought as if trapped in his own consciousness. Then a sound akin to a snort escaped him as he rose a hand to cover his face. The snort increased in volume then suddenly, the last thing anyone expected occurred.

Atem burst out laughing. A true, blissful and joyful laughter no one had heard or seen since the death of the previous Alpha. Atem looked at the stunned, but cutely confused look on Yugi's face with a wide smile and wiped an imaginary tear form his eye. "Very, very clever, Yugi Mouto," he congratulated, very pleased. "I never expected to be outwitted." His dark ruby eyes met Yugi's amethyst ones with a brightness the younger wolf had never seen before, almost like he was—happy?

"You'll make my brother and excellent mate, and the pack and excellent Beta," he announced before turning around with a smile, heading back towards the Den.

Yugi and Yami's eyes bulged out of his skull in realization. Had he? Atem had. Did Atem just? Admit he approved of Yugi? _And _given them his blessing and approval? The youth's head spun from the dizziness. For one terrible moment he feared this was a dream and he would wake up to the murderous screech of his alarm an hour before the Wild Hunt was about to begin. He and Yami exchanged glanced for a second, before Yami lunged forward, lifted Yugi into his arms and started spinning him around laughing like a child with a new toy. Yugi yelped in surprise before joining him, unable to contain his ecstatic. The rest of the pack erupted in cheers, whoots and cat-calls. Mai seemed to be the only one unaffected; instead a knowing smile graced her face.

"By the way Yugi," Atem paused in his step. Yami stopped spinning and out his new Mate-to-be down, listening intently to what his brother had to say. "I'll let you in on a little secret," Yugi's ears perked up attentively, but the volume in Atem's speech made it clear the information was hardly meant to be secret.

"Did you know that pureblood werewolves don't guarantee a strong pack?" Atem hadn't turned around but continued speaking. "In fact, in the Victorian Era to the twenties, back when all those idiot aristocrats cared only about fine breeding and 'purity' some packs were so obsessed with maintaining their 'pure-blood' status they couldn't see that just like in the wild their superiority complexes led to inbreeding, genetic diseases and eventually sterility. Their pride couldn't allow them to see that each generation was getting weaker and weaker until it was too late, and then the packs who mated with humans or human-turned wolves, who they regarded as the scum of the earth, arose as the superior packs." The Alpha laughed, but still didn't turn around. "Talk about a slap in the face. Just like with dogs and wolves, you'll always see more of the wolf in the pups than the dog because the genes are more dominate, it's the same with werewolves and humans. In other words…" the Alpha finally turned around, a smirking smile on his face. "No one obeys those stupid pledge laws anymore. Werewolves mate whomever they choose. Even an Alpha may mate with a human woman, so long as she proves herself strong and capable of being Queen. My mother was human before she joined the pack did you know? And she was one of the best Queens the pack ever had. How else could a wolf as perfect and impressive as yourself be born without a pack."

With that the alpha turned and left smiling, letting the clearly stunned pack to ponder the words.

"Is that true?" Seto turned to Shimon. The scribe shook a bit, before nodding. "It wasn't put into effect until the last sixty or seventy years, but by then all the purely pureblood packs had died off or swallowed their pride and coupled with humans and the others the ones who hadn't because they had human lovers took control."

"And mom?" Yami asked, harshly.

Shimon nodded, "None of the other female impressed Aknakannon."

"Then why defy tradition, right?" Yugi pounced on Yami's back causing him to gasp in surprise and fall over.

The pack irrupted in giggled and laugher. Yami spun around and hugged Yugi tightly, before wrapping him up in his coat, and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back," he promised.

Yugi nodded and watched him run after the fading black shape in the woods. With a swift pounce, he hugged Atem from behind with such force the proud wolf almost fell over. Atem stumbled from the impact, more from shock than anything else. He looked over his shoulder, stunned speechless by the tight hug. "Yami?" He stuttered completely caught off guard.

Yami looked up and smiled at his older brother. "You're the best, Atem." He hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

Atem blinked then shook his head with a small smile. "Don't think me," he looked over Yami's shoulder, to see Yugi, laughing as he was bombarded by hugs and congrats from his friends. One hand clutching Yami's coat closed the other playfully shoving Malik off him. "He earned it, and…" he took a breath and looked away from Yami for a moment. He sighed, swallowed his pride and replied "Yo were right. I was jealous, but not for the reason you think, I," he bit his lip. "I just _hated_ seeing you giving him all your attention and love. You know you hadn't smiled like that since Father died? Especially not at me, and…well…suddenly this newbie you find on the street shows up and you're acting like your old self—it felt like he was taking you away from me, and I couldn't stand that." He chuckled with embarrassment. "Mother and Father would throttle me if they could, I'd bet."

Yami's face fell. "_That's _what you were so mad about?" Yami slapped his forehead and slid his hand down his face. "Atem. You are an idiot. You know that right?" He meant it as a joke, but truth sinked in.

"I know," Atem sighed. "I know…and I know I haven't exactly been the best older brother either, but—"

"Atem if you think I'm not going to forgive you, then you're even dumber than Ishizu," Yami teased. "But if you _ever _do anything like that you tried to do to Yugi yesterday I _will _kill you and make sure no one finds your body." Atem knew he was joking but he caught the threat.

He smirked playfully and ruffled Yami's hair. The smaller growled in annoyance like a wet kitten. Atem laughed. Just like when they were children. "Yami, you know me, I never repeat my mistakes. No go rescue your mate, I'm sure you too have _lots _to do tonight." He flashed him a perverted smile and wink.

"ATEM!" Yami's face exploded, as he watched his laughing older brother walk off.

He pouted but smiled. "I don't know what happened to you, Temy, but welcome back." He smiled, before turning and bolting back towards the pack. He pounced on Yugi before anyone noticed he was there.

The smaller teen screamed as he was thrown against the ground than lifted bridal style and spun in the air. The pack erupted in laughter. No one noticed, the purple figure, smiling brighter than she had in her life as she watched the spectacle. Or her taking silent steps backward before disappearing into the woods.

"Guess this means we're stuck with ya runt," Bakura teased, playfully punching his shoulder.

"Yeah," Malik laughed ruffling Yugi's hair, even though Yami growled at him. He leaned over to Marik and whispered loud enough for Ishizu hadn't changed her position since Atem left. "If Atem can have a human mate, then my sister is pretty much fucked."

The two burst out laughing, just as Ishizu started shaking and finally screamed. When she was done, she gathered whatever was left of her dignity and stormed off.

"We'd best get back." Shadi gestured to the court who nodded and followed.

"Yeah!" Marik burst exuberantly, clutching the rabbits Yugi had killed by the ears in his hands, one dangling from his mouth. "Let's fire up the grill and cook these babies, I'm starved!"

"Hey save me some, and fuck the grill you get more blood if its raw!" Bakura howled and chased after him.

Ryou and Malik both rolled their eyes and chased their mates.

"Let's leave the love birds alone," Seto told Joey gesturing his head to the side just as Yami started tickling Yugi.

"Man, I don't know what hit Atem, but I like it." Joey announced following the rest of the pack back home, leaving Yugi and Yami alone and kissing passionately.

* * *

Mai slipped through the forest, stumbling slightly over the rough terrain. _Note to self _she declared _wear less high heels and get used to hiking boots._

She slipped from behind a tree and found Atem leaning on the neck of a gargoyle against the church. Though why anyone would have a church out here was beyond her. Then again it was abandoned.

"I can smell you, you know," Atem announced, opening one eye to gaze at the blond.

"I wasn't hiding," Mai smiled, brushing a stray lock of dirty, blond hair behind her ear. She strolled over until she was meeting his eye and crossed her arms. "You didn't cheat did you?"

Atem sat up, hook his legs over the side and leapt off the gargoyle landing in front of her. "If you mean did I let Yugi win, no I did not, that would've been worse."

"But you still could've called it," she noted. "Technically, Yugi shouldn't have brought the chain, or you could've said the only kills that counted had to be at the clearing. Or something if you really thought what you told me last night was true."

Atem said nothing, but looked at her in surprise.

Mai shook her head. "Oh come on, you really expect me to believe you went from demonizing my little brother and saying Yami'll get over him to being their biggest supporter in one night like that?" she snapper her fingers. "What'd I say?"

Atem closed his eyes and sighed softly. "It wasn't anything you said, but…" he opened his eyes and smiled. "Let's just say I think I understand them better now, and" He winked playfully at her "I think I've finally figured out why my father married my mother."

The blond woman blinked, trying to ignore the sudden heat in her cheeks.

* * *

"You know everyone's gone right?" Yugi panted when Yami took a break from making out with him to kiss his neck instead.

"Yeah," Yami said, kissing him again.

"And they're probably back at the Den by now, right?" Yugi moaned when Yami nipped his neck.

"Probably," Yami repeated breathlessly.

"And I—eh—should probably take a shower, or—meep!" Yugi squeaked as Yami nipped one of his sweet spots.

Yami pounced pushing Yugi onto his back; the coat Yugi wore fell open revealing his little one's beauty. Since it was originally _his _coat, Yami was now shirtless. "Why would you want to do that, hmm?" Yami teased playfully scrutinizing him.

"W-w-well…" Yugi flushed now completely aware of his situation. His confidence from victory vanished and replaced with his normal earnest self. "I mean, I'm all dirty and bloody, and—"

"You'll only get dirtier?" Yami winked, leeringly.

"Yami! I'm serious!" Yugi pouted. "Besides won't everyone get suspicious if we're gone so long?"

Yami laughed."Actually they'd be surprised if we come back this early," Yami teased, lightheartedly. "This is the part where we complete our 'bonding' and become official life mates."

The perverted smile on Yami's face made Yugi's eyes widened, he shoved the older boy off him and pinned him beneath him instead. "You mean all we had to do was sleep together and we're bonded? Are you kidding?" The teen pouted furiously! "I went through all that panic and worry and terror that I would lose and everything else for nothing? Gah!" he buried his hands in his hair and yanked hard before falling back and crossing his arms angrily. "I mean come on, _how_ many times have we done that, already? I feel cheated."

Yami burst out laughing. "Well, actually there's a ceremony, but it can only be held on a full moon so we'll have to wait at least a month, but yeah that's pretty much the gist of it, so can we continue?" Yami brightened, with exuberance. "I want to properly reward you for your victory."

Yugi smirked at him teasingly and shoved him off. "You know you weren't the only one terrified I wouldn't win," he said in a small, shallow voice.

Yami scooped him into his arms and pulled him flush against him. "Yeah, I know, despite how tough you acted, I knew. I _still_ can't believe you won."

"Thanks for the confidence," Yugi snorted.

"I meant Atem saying you won, basically just his whole attitude. Even when he came back first, he looked, well pissed that he won. It was like one of those 'what the fuck' twilight-zone things." Yami explained. "I mean did you see him, I hadn't seen him like that since…" Yami paused falling back with Yugi lying against his chest. "Well, since dad died."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Yugi nuzzled his cheek against Yami's chest. "I couldn't believe what he said, I mean he_ smiled_ at me," Yugi looked up, still stunned. "Smiled at me. Twenty-four hours ago he hated me?"

Yami sat up, so Yugi was in his lap and ruffled his hair. "Nah, he didn't hate you, he was just jealous cause he thought you were getting all my attention and he felt left out." Yugi's eyes widened but said nothing so Yami continued. "I know that was my reaction too, but that's what he said, and I knew he meant it. He even apologized. I don't know what happened last night but—"

"Last night?" Yugi blinked then his eyes widened in realization, "wait, he saw you with me and he didn't do anything?"

Yami nodded. "He even defended _me _against Ishizu! I don't know how to explain it but, since he came back he was…slowly turning back into the old Atem. But," Yami shrugged. "I'm not complaining."

"Me neither" Yugi giggled, playfully. "If the old him likes me, I'm ecstatic," Yugi pushed Yami back down and pressed himself flush against the firm chest. Heat burned beneath his fingers as he traced each curve of muscle.

Yami purred and smoothes his hands up and down Yugi's sides, earning delicious, enticing moans from the smaller on top of him. Their play soon turned competitive and they rolled over like a pair of wolf cubs. Eventually, Yami pinned Yugi to the ground with his arms flat out like a crucifix and, struggle as the boy might, he couldn't get up. Yami leaned forward to kiss him. Yugi returned the kiss with just as much fervor, letting the world spiral away and replace only with Yami.

"But let's not worry about that now," Yami breathed, breaking the kiss. His crimson eyes glowed with mischievousness. "Even if Temy changes his mind tomorrow, which I doubt he will, but just in case, he can't take back his mind now, so let's just forget about it and enjoy the fact that we're together forever now."

"Deal!" Yugi smirked boldly and kissed Yami fiercely.

Caught off guard by the kiss, Yami's eyes widened but when he pushed to return it, Yugi shoved him off him and rolled over. His claws extended, his ears furred and pointed, his pupils slited and he smirked at his mate-to-be revealing two extended canines.

"Not so fast, lover boy," Yugi teasingly waved his tail around, and waved his forefinger back and forth. "If you want a queen you have to catch him first."

Yami's smirk curled at the corners. His eyes flashed with starbursts, lightning up at the challenge. "Oh, trust me, I plan too," His eyes became slits and his fangs protruded over his smile.

When he pounced, he was a wolf. Yugi rolled over, suddenly covered in white fur and broke into a sprint laughing and howling the wolf's song into the night.

Blood singing in their veins, their steps wild and untamed and the thrill of the chase and the freedom of the run, fueling each step as they chased each other into the night: they ran with the freedom of the wolves and with the lightness and happiness of two people, happily, blissfully, truly in love. They leapt and bounced on the other, kissing and teasing until they were worn out from the play and collapsed nest to each other in a small clearing beneath a blanket of stars.

"Yami," Yugi breathed pressing his hands against Yami's chest and pushed himself up so he could look him in the eye.

"Yes?" Yami tightened his arm around Yugi's waist and used his free hand to brush away a stray bang from the boy's face

"I love you." Yugi smiled brightly.

"I love you too." Yami kissed his forehead, and the play continued again.

* * *

WOOHOO! I finally finished it! Wow, I can't believe how long this story turned out, but I admit I'm very proud of it, I never expected it to take so many of the twists and turns that it did.

**Werewolf Terms:**

_Queen: _Normally, the mate of the Alpha, who's Duty is a combination of the Alpha and Beta and highest position in a pack for a female wolf. A Queen's first priority is the Protection of the Pack, especially pups and cubs, and in the event the Alpha and Beta are away she also acts as Leader for the time being. And oversees all the needs of the Pack as well as Spiritual means.

_Judge: _The Keeper of the Law, he oversees Sacred Oaths, Challenges and ceremonies and recites the law and is in charge of upholding the Law of the pack and making sure it is obeyed, as well as deciding the fates of those who break the Law. His Authority can also go against the will of the Alpha if the Alpha acts beyond his station but this is rare.

_Herald: _Messenger of the Pack who overseas the Foreign Affairs of the Pack and handles anything that occurres outsides their territory that may affect the pack and report it back to the Alpha and/or Beta and Queen; also Patrols the Borders of pack Territory with the Guards in the event other packs wonder into the Pack's Territory.

_Guard: _Traditionally, the Guards are the body guards and protectors of either the Alpha or the Beta within the pack, however, in the Modern sense, this only applies to Coronations and ceremonial affairs. The Guards prime duty is the protection of the Pack, they act as warriors during battles or fights and work together to provide for the pack, take down enemies, anddefend the pack from outsiders or other packs

**Author's End Notes:**

_Atem_: Originally, Atem was going to keep his jerky attitude all the way to the end, and only excepted Yugi's victory reluctantly, but after explaining him more, and throwing Mai in—which was NOT in the original plan—and because everyone seemed to like him, he ended up turning into a much more sympathetic character and I must say I liked playing around with the new spin on his personality. My biggest fear though was that his transition was too fast and he might sound a bit OOC (which is always my biggest fear) at the end, despite my best efforts to keep him consistent throughout.

_Mai_: I never planned on Mai having as big a role in this as she did but I love how it came out. And for all you fans who noticed/saw something between Atemu and Mai (which never even crossed my mind until the fanbase started suggesting it) well, it's pretty open-ended I think, so I'll let you be the judges of where that particular event goes.

_Ishizu_: Okay, I know I made Ishizu—well, yeah. But I'll be honest when I started writing this story I was very into Lucidscreamed UnderCover Pharaoh (and can't wait for her to update it) and basically, for those of you who've read it and if not I strongly suggest you do, Ishizu who is Atem's sister—she's a bitch pretty much. Plain and simple, and I can't stand her in it! Seriously, it's no wonder poor Yami is so messed up being raised by THAT! Also I recently read Lucidscreamer's one-shot Pharaoh's Will so that also threw some inspiration in here. Basically this was part of therapeutic was of getting out my anger at Ishizu. Plus she's one of those characters who I think can go either way, and its entertaining to experiment with her personality. I know I might've gone overboard in the case of this fic, but I wanted to keep her character consistent to I thought it'd help-and as for Atem, please no one judge him too harshly, We've all had out unrequianted loves, the problem is instead of accepting them and moving on, Ishizu doesn't seem to take the hint, and we all know how annoying that can be—so I think Atem's treatment towards her is pretty realistic, that and her desire to impress him and make him happy stems into her actions: Atem doesn't like Yugi, she makes every effort to undermine or get rid of him, this irks everyone else in the pack, thus she has many falling outs with them—but that sure doesn't stop Atem from putting her in her place, which is also his job since remember these are werewolves people, an Alpha has to be strict. Hope that offers some clarification.

_Lemon_: Or lack thereof-I know so many people were looking forward to another lemon but as I wrote the chapter and it got so intense once I finally came to the last scene between Yugi and Yami (the VERY end, was very difficult to write I might add) there was just so much they still needed to say, I just couldn't put it in without both adding another three or four pages to the story, and making it very cheesy which I didn't wanna do, and I didn't want it to be one of those "lemon endings" that falls into the category of a clichés fic—sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't in this case it didn't work. Sorry everyone, but to all my puzzleship fans, rest assured there will be two in AIEW.

_Atem and Yam_i: Originally the scene with Atem and Yami wasn't there—like at all! But as with many things that happen when I edit, I edited from grammar and content and ended up changing some lines and such and at 1:30 in the morning while watching Futerama—Ironically the Were-Car episode for you fans, quell Coinkidinq? It came to mind and I decided after all they've been through, Atem and Yam needed to reconcile—plus, let's face it, after Atem made THAT speech, I think everyone wanted to hug him, Yami's just the only one who can. XD overall, I'm proud of that scene and am happy with how it came out.

_Ending_: I had this entire chapter planned for MONTHS—sadly inspiration or lack thereof was a bitch mostly due to the beginning (again special thanks to Lucidscreamer who's oneshot inspired me, not joke after I read Pharaoh's Will, words just flew) anyway I finished the bulk of the chap just before work, and then the ending was to consist of two scenes: the one with Atem and Mai and the other with Yugi and Yami. Both of which came out very different from what I had planned only hours earlier (damn my work schedule) but overall I'm pleased with how they came out. I wanted to leave Atem and Mai open-ended but still solid enough that both characters got some evolution and spotlight and but there's still enough for readers to plan what happens next. The one with Yami and Yugi was originally gonna be the lemon, but as is started writing, I couldn't stop: there was still so much they needed to say and do (and I didn't an all dialogue aka hobos-in-space scene either—thank you Fiction Workshop) so as I said above in the end there was no lemon but I like this ending better: it's still romantic, but still shows they'll be problems, obviously, in the future and they got out what they needed to say, and I think it makes them closer and freer now since they no longer have a fear of being apart—least that's how I saw it, it's perfectly fine if you all saw it differently—you know how much I love hearing your theories : )

**But yes, it seems this story is finally over which is both happy and sad for me: happy because I FINALLY got the damn thing done! WOOHOO! But sad because it's over. I'm always sad to see a fic end, but given this baby was originally meant to be a one-shot I admit I'm glad to see it end. Hope it was worth the wait ^-^**


End file.
